Red Roses
by lildevil969
Summary: This is a Kakashi X OC story. It takes place when He is 16 and it is mostly in his POV! YOU MUST KNOW THIS! rating may change in later chapters. chapter 13 is a time skip to when they're twenty. Chapter 20 is a time skip to the genin version.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so the beginnings going to be in Kakashi's POV and he's 16 years old. I might just make the whole thing in his POV I'm not sure. Message me and tell me what you think on that matter.

*Flashback*

"_Obito!!!" I screamed as the rocks pummeled on top of him._

*end Flashback*

I shot up in bed, I haven't had that nightmare in quite a while. My head hurt so I walked downstairs and got a water_._

_-Why would I have this nightmare now of all times? I have about a week off now from all my hard work a an anbu member and this haunts me. I think I should go to the KIA stone.- _I got up and dressed before walking to the KIA stone. On my walk I pondered over Obito's death, If I hadn't been so stubborn maybe He would have lived. Maybe If I had been more focused on Rin than completing the mission He would have lived, I put everyone in danger that day. I should have been the one to die, Not Obito. When I arrived at the KIA stone I noticed there was a Red rose sitting there. For about a year now there had been a rose sitting there every day I went, I wondered who was putting it there every day. I wondered if like me they were still grieving. The rose always had the same scent, for some reason the rose made me feel better every day, it made me feel like everything was ok. I couldn't even say what it smelled like, but it smelled good. It definitely didn't smell like a rose. That day just like every other day I went to train in the training grounds.

_-Maybe Gai wont annoy me today.-_ I thought, sadly my thought were interrupted by Gai, of course he was shouting louder than necessary.

"Kakashi!!!! My one and only RIVAL!! Come battle with me the battle of youth!" He shouted striking a pose.

"Hm? What?" I asked not paying attention, when we first met I used to listen to his little rants, but a couple of years ago I would just zone out whenever he talked, I can't help it really, I've tried listening but its too hard.

"Why are you so cool?!?!" he asked complaining. I just shrugged and continued walking to the training grounds. The next two days was the same routine, nightmare, Kia stone, Rose, train, sleep.

Another day would have been like this if on my training grounds I hadn't noticed a particular smell on my way to the training grounds. I turned around looking for the source and even summoned Pakkun.

"Do you smell that?" I asked him.

"Smell what? I don't smell anything special here Kakashi." Pakkun said looking at me weirdly.

I sighed, "alright, go back home." I said and he nodded before running off.

That was the highlight of that day, the rest of the day went as usual. The next day I waited in the same spot to see of the smell would come back again, there was something about it that made me want to find the person it belonged to, want to talk to the person.

_-How can I be one of the best trackers in Konoha and not be able to find a villagers scent? And How can Pakkun not smell it?-_ I thought. All these things were running through my mind but I could't find an answer. When the smell never came I began to think that I would never find the source, it was tantalizing.

It was on my way home when I could smell it again, I looked in the direction it was strongest and saw through a house window, a girl seemed to be yelling at someone. I eventually saw who that person was and it was an older person, maybe her father? I would have walked in to see what was going on but it wasn't my place. She stormed out of the house and I followed from a good distance behind. She was intriguing, she had long silky black hair with golden eyes. You could spot her eyes from a mile away from how much they shine. She walked into a flower shop and came out with a red rose.

_-It has to be her-_ I thought. I followed her to the Kia stone, it made sense, she would visit it at night and I would find the rose in the morning. I wondered who she was mourning, maybe her mother? She wasn't in the room with who I guessed was her father. Then I wondered why they were fighting. The next day I watched her go to the Kia stone again, I wanted to talk to her… but for some reason I didn't I told myself the next day I would no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning went as usual, except for the dream… I had no dream. When I woke up I felt better than usual, probably because I didn't have that nightmare. I went to the Kia stone and picked up the rose, it smelled so good to me. I summoned Pakkun again out of curiosity.

"Pakkun can you smell this?" I asked.

"Yes, but it just smells like a rose to me. Why have you been asking me these questions lately? Are you testing me?" he asked.

"no… nevermind, go home." I said a bit distracted and began to walk to the training grounds.

I didn't realize that I was still holding the rose, I quickly returned it to the stone, that's when I realized she was standing there.

She looked at me and smiled politely. "I'm sorry, I'll leave. I don't mean to disturb any grieving." She said and was about to leave.

"You don't have to." I said, "You were here first. I'll leave." I said and started to leave.

She smiled and nodded, the smell overwhelmed me, I wanted to run up to her and hug her just to smell her more.

As I was walking to the training grounds I saw signs for a festival on the outskirts of the village. I figured I'd go on my second to last day off from Anbu. I went to my apartment to get ready for it, I decided to wear jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt. I began to walk to the festival on the way there I thought about who would be there, I hoped my fangirls wouldn't annoy me.

At the festival I went to a stand for some hot cocoa, since there was jutsus made to make it snowy and the river ice for iceskating. Gai walked up to me,

"Kakashi! Hello! Are you enjoying yourself here at the festival-"he started but on instinct I walked away because I knew what he was going to say and quite frankly it bored me. It was probably rude of me but I can't help my instincts, he's too annoying.

Asuma saw me walking alone after a few minutes and walked up to me to start a conversation about the Anbu and how things are going. He told me what mission he just got back from and I told him what I've been doing on my week off, I left out the details of the girl and her smell. In mid conversation I caught a whiff of her smell, she was at the festival. I couldn't tell where the smell was coming from and Asuma noticed that I was no longer listening to him.

"Kakashi? Are you ok?" he asked.

"Do you smell that?" I asked.

He looked at me questioningly but smelled the air.

"Now that you mention it the air does smell interesting but its probably just from the festival… why do you ask?"

"Its nothing, nevermind." I said shrugging it off.

Asuma stood up, "I'm going to go ice skating. C'mon, it'll help get your mind off of whatever is distracting you." He said and I hesitated at first but sighed then nodded.

_-maybe it will help.-_ I thought.

I was just ice skating around the rink and out of boredom I started to Ice skate backwards. I bumped into someone and turned around, "Sorry-" I started but noticed I bumped into her.

"That's ok, I wasn't watching where I was going. Aren't you the one I saw this morning?" she asked.

I nodded and she smiled. She looked cute, she was wearing jeans with a pink long sleeved shirt and a yellow scarf.

She held out her hand, "I'm Valentine. Pleasure to meet you." She said.

It took me a second to register but I shook her hand,

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. Pleasures mine." I said and she smiled. Her smile was so beautiful.

"Would you like to get some hot cocoa with me?" I asked when she shivered.

"Sure." She said and we started on our way to the hot chocolate stand.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked to the hot chocolate stand and sat next to each other. I got us each a small hot chocolate.

"Thank you." She said blowing on it before taking a sip. She took the cherry off of the whipped cream.

"Do you want my cherry? I don't like cherries." She said.

"Sure." I said and she put it on my hot chocolate. I could smell her easily now that I was close to her.

"So Kakashi, that name sounds familiar to me. Aren't you a ninja? I think I've heard of you before." She said.

I nodded, "I'm an Anbu." I said her eyes sparkled.

"That's cool, I heard you were a tracker ninja. You must be good." She said smiling.

She was so innocent, it was cute. I nodded,

"You could say that." I said.

She continued to sip her hot chocolate.

"What do you like to do in your free time?" she asked randomly.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you like to do for fun? I like to read, and I draw things." She said.

"I train and read in my free time." I replied, "Do you like roses?" I asked curiously.

"Roses? Why?" she asked.

"I'm just curious, I visit the Kia stone every morning and I believe I come across your read roses." I said.

She looked surprised, I think.

"How do you know that the roses were mine?" she asked.

"They smell like you." I said and she laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"That should have been obvious since you're famous for being a tracker ninja." She said.

"Why is the rose always red? Does it symbolize love?" I asked wondering if she had a boyfriend or something.

She laughed, "I'm only 16, that's too young to have love someone and lost. But he was a dear friend to me. I use a read rose because it can symbolize anything. Love, forgiveness, beauty, desire, anything really. So I give him a red rose every day." She said, "One for each meaning."

I nodded,

_-Shes very caring. She must've put a lot of thought into that.- _I thought.

"That's a lovely name you have. Were you named after someone or something?" I said changing the subject.

"I was named to go with my kekkei genkei." She said.

I was taken by surprise, "Kekkei genkei? You have one?" I asked.

She nodded, "I consider it more of a curse." She said and shrugged.

I nodded, I didn't want to pry on what her kekkei genkei was.

"Wanna play twenty questions?" she asked and her eyes sparkled again, I guess they do that when she's happy, or excited? It was still cute either way you put it.

I nodded, "sure."

"I'll go first, what's your favorite color?" she asked.

"Silver. Same question." I said.

"My favorites Gold." She said.

"How does your hair stand up like that?" she asked and reached up to play with my hair. She played with the hair at the end that stuck out of my headband.

I laughed, "Is that your next question?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded, "My hair naturally stands up." I said and she smiled, "That's cool." She said.

"Are your eyes naturally golden?" I asked and she nodded. She thought for a second on what her next question would be.

"Why do you wear a mask?" she asked.

"This mask is for fangirls, and for enemies not to know what I look like. My headband is tilted to cover my sharingon." I said and her eyes sparkled again.

"You have the sharingon? That's right! I forgot you are called the copy cat ninja." She said smiling.

I nodded, "If you don't mind, what is your kekkei genkei?" I asked.

"I don't mind, you told me yours so I guess its only fair I tell you mine." She said, "I have the seductress Kekkei genkei. I naturally give off a scent that makes the opposite sex want me." She said.

"You can't control it? I suppose it makes sense, I have been smelling something about you that was intruiging." I said thinking.

"I try to hide it. But I guess since you have a keen sense of smell you can still smell it to a stronger degree. But no, I can only control it to an extent. So I often stay indoors." She said.

"That explains why I haven't seen you around the village much." I said. We both didn't notice how the time had gone after a few more questions.

"Your turn." She said smiling. Our conversation had gone from kekkei genkei to foods and restaurants.

"Would you like a walk home?" I asked.

She smiled, "You don't have to." She said and stood up.

I stood up aswell,

"I cant just let you walk home all alone knowing what I know. Especially in the dark." I said.

She smiled and nodded, "Thank you." She actually sounded relieved that I was walking her home. It worried me.

We continued the twenty questions on the way to her house, although we were way past twenty. When we arrived at her door step she was about to walk inside, but I stopped her.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Like a date?" she asked.

I nodded, "yes, a date. Perhaps to Carrabas? That was your favorite Correct? Maybe around 8:00?" I asked.

Her eyes were sparkling, They seemed to do that a lot.

"I would love to. Thank you Kakashi." She said and walked inside. I learned a lot about her in these hours, She lives alone, works at a book store, is an artist, her favorite animal is a duck, her favorite food is ramen, she loves bananas and banana flavored things, she thinks my hair is awesome and she had naturally golden eyes that sparkle when she happy or excited. She definatley changed up my day to day schedual, I was going on a date.


	4. Chapter 4

My Morning went better than usual. I had a good dream, instead of Obito's death I dreamed of good things. I dreamed of good times I've had with Obito and Rin. I got up and took out a bottle of water from the fridge and after changing walked to the KIA stone. I saw Valentine's Rose there. I picked it up and smelled it,

"Kakashi what are you doing?" Pakkun asked me.

"What are you doing here Pakkun?" I asked putting the rose down.

"I followed you, you've been acting weird lately, you no longer walk slouched over." He said.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, and he shook his head no.

"I'm doing what I do every morning, visiting the Kia stone, go home there is no need to worry." I said and he nodded before returning to the apartment.

I walked to the training fields and sparred with Gai, I won that time and that left us tied at 17-17. For some odd reason that made him have to do 1,000 push-ups.

On my way home I wondered how fancy a restaurant Carrabas was, I was sure she knew but I wanted to check it out. I walked there and looked inside, it looked nice, but not fancy enough for a tux, definitely a nice shirt and jeans would do. I figured I'd walk in and make a reservation just in case it was more crowded at night. I then headed home to get ready for the date, after showering and such I put on my cleanest pair of jeans and a pinstriped shirt. I figured I'd dress semi-formal. Pakkun walked into my room looking at me weirdly,

"Ok what's going on Kakashi? You look good." He said and all my dogs were in the room suddenly. I sighed, I was going to tell them anyways, but I was planning to do it right after I left to avoid questions.

"Alright, fine you win. I'm going on a date." I said and they all started barking and howling.

They all started asking questions,

"Is she hott?"

"What's her name?"

"How old is she?"

"What does she look like?"

"Her names Valentine, she's my age and she had long black hair with golden eyes." I replied ignoring the first question. I looked at my watch and it was almost 8:00.

"I have to go. I'll see you guys later." I said walked over to Valentines house.

I knocked on her door, it was a couple seconds before she answered.

"Hi Kakashi." She said smiling. She was wearing a white dress shirt with a yellow purse and dark blue skinny jeans, she also wore yellow flats.

"Hi, you look nice." I said and she blushed,

"So do you." She said and she took my arm as we started walking to Carrabas.

"What did you do today?" I asked curiously.

"I read a book." She replied.

"What book?" I asked.

"Its called If we Kissed. It's a Love story." She said.

"You like Romance novels?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, have you ever read one before?" she asked I shook my head no,

"Ill try reading one, any suggestions?" I asked.

"I work at the book store, how about I show you some tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'm back on missions tomorrow, but I should be back by night, I believe it's close to the village." I said.

Her eyes sparkled, I was begging to notice how I liked it when I made her eyes sparkle.

"You'll stop by when you get back?" she asked and I nodded. We arrived at the restaurant and I opened the door for her. We walked in and the table was ready for us already, it was good the restaurant wasn't that crowded, it was quiet so we could continue our conversation. She told me about herself, she grew up in a small cottage with her mother since her parents split up. She told me she used to get along with her father until she reminded him of her mother and he began to hate her. I felt bad for her.

She said she moved here about four years ago on her own and lived with her close friend, the one who died. He died of an illness about a year ago. In return for her story I told her mine. I told her of my father and Obito. Her eyes softened, you could tell what she was feeling from her eyes, I liked that.

On the way home we got smoothies and decided to take the long way back,

"Don't you have dogs?" she asked, I nodded.

"Yes, their probably going to annoy me when I get home." I said sighing and she giggled.

"They talk? That's cool. Can I meet them?" she asked.

I nodded, "Of course. Would you like to tonight?" I asked.

Her eyes sparkled again, "Yes! I love dogs, they'll still be awake?" she asked, "Its midnight."

"For the sake of annoying me? Yes." I replied. She laughed,

"They can't be that bad can they?" she asked,

"You'll see." I said. I noticed a rose bush on the pathway we were taking.

I walked over to it and picked one out of it and took off the thorns. She looked at me questioningly, I walked over to her and put it in her hair. She blushed.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"You said roses have a lot of meaning, I wanted to give you one." I said

"Whats this one mean?" she asked.

"Your Beautiful." I said and she blushed,

"Thank you." She said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you." She said.

I led her to my apartment and unlocked the door.

"Kakashi! Its 12:30! Where have you been?" Pakkun scolded me.

Valentine giggled and that's when Pakkun noticed her.

"Whoa! You brought her home with you?!" He asked amazed.

She blushed at that comment, I did a little aswell.

"Pakkun it's not like that, she wanted to meet you and the others." I explained myself.

It seemed all my dogs had been listening to our conversation because they came running in and tackled Valentine to the ground. I was going to yell at them but I heard her laughing and she sat up and began petting them. One by one they introduced themselves. I saw Pakkun smirking,

"What?" I asked.

"Lets see how intelligent she is." He said and walked over to her, "Do you remember all our names?" he asked.

_-that's not very fair.-_ I thought.

But to my surprise she named all of them successfully without hesitation.

"Pakkun you thought I'd forget information that was just given to me?" she asked. I smirked at Pakkun's expression.

"N-no, Not at all." He said and all the dogs were laughing at him. I chuckled, "Alright Valentine has to work tomorrow, I should get her home." I said and she nodded and waved good bye before we left my apartment. They all barked goodbye.

She smiled, "Your gods are all so cool." She said.

"Thank you." I said, we then held hands the rest of the way to her house. It was silent, not because it was awkward, it was actually quite comfortable.

"Good night Valentine." I said, "I'll see you tomorrow night."

She smiled, "Good night, thank you for dinner Kakashi." She said and kissed my cheek. I could smell her incredibly well, She smelled so good, It made me wonder what she tasted like.

She walked inside of her house and closed the door. I smiled to myself and walked back to the apartment. Pakkun was sitting in my room,

"What do you think?" I asked.

Pakkun 'humph'ed and mumbled, "I don't like her." He said and I chuckled.

"Why? Because she made you look like an ass?" I asked smirking and he 'humph'ed again.

"Alright… fine, she's cool. And MAYBE I approve." He said.

I decided not to argue with the fact that I didn't exactly need his approval.

I went to sleep, with no nightmares…

The next day went differently than my week off; I would be going on a mission today. It was an assassination, but the person was close to konoha so I would be able to make our date… hopefully.

I was running to the small house I was informed he would be staying at, I was sneaking around the outside of the house to make sure he didn't have any visitor and to asses the situation.

**To Valentines POV**

I was sitting in the book store, it was a rather slow day today, all the new books didn't go up on the shelves until the next day.

_-I wonder how Kakashi is doing.-_ I thought.

I didn't know all that much about the ninja lifestyle. I wondered if it was hard, it probably was extremely hard. Much easier than what I was doing, I was sitting in a book store waiting for customers and he was out there risking his life for the village. I admire that.

Some guys walked into the shop and looked all around the store doing practically nothing. They were looking at the shelves but theirs eyes weren't moving, they weren't reading any of the titles which means they weren't here for a book. One of them looked at me, it made my skin crawl. When they left I breathed a sigh of relief. The rest of the day was very boring; I only sold about five books. I looked at my watch, it was about 10:30.

_-Kakashi should be here soon.-_ I thought.

Someone walked into the shop and I walked out from the register happily thinking it was Kakashi… but it was the creepy ones from earlier.

"I-I'm sorry sir but we're closed." I said.

The big one grabbed my wrist and smelled my hand,

"You smell amazing my dear." He said and I got goosebumps.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kakashi POV**

My team and I finished the mission successfully, of course it didn't go precisely to plan, nothing ever does. It was about 10:00 and I went to my apartment to shower and change to meet Valentine. I put on a Blue shirt with a collar and sleeves that went to my elbow, it was a few buttons open with a white tanktop underneath, I wore blue jeans underneath.

_-_ _Valentines right, all I own is blue. I need to buy more clothes.-_ I thought.

I started on my way to the bookstore, when I was almost there I heard a scream,

_-shit! That was definitely valentine!-_ I thought and ran to the store quickly. I looked through the window and saw Valentine scared out of her mind. A older man, He looked almost 50, was holding her tightly and smelling her neck He was about to kiss her but unfortunately for him I was pissed.

I kicked open the door and grabbed him by his hair throwing him to the ground, He let go of Valentine when I grabbed his head. When he got up he looked annoyed,

"Who the fuck did that!?" he shouted. His two little friends went to him and stood by his side.

"You punk, we were having fun." He said dangerously when he saw me. He didn't recognize me when I wasn't in my anbu attire.

"Who the hell are you?" the one on his right asked.

"Hatake Kakashi. I'll give you three seconds to leave this store and report yourself to the Hokages office for assault." I said seriously.

He then recognized me,

"Hatake-san! I didn't realize it was you! I didn't mean to hurt your girl or anything…" He said. I started walking towards him,

"Three seconds is up." I said dangerously.

The one on his left went to kick he in the face, I ducked and punched him in the ribs probably breaking a few. The older one backed up and I threw the one on his right at him knocking them over.

"Okay Okay, calm down Kakashi! We'll go." He said. I summoned three of my dogs,

"Make sure they get proper punishment and get to the Hokage's office." I said, they nodded and followed the three men. I turned around, Valentine was still on the ground from then he dropped her. I knelt down and sat facing her, I moved her hair out of her face and saw no bruises or anything,

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She shook her head looking stressed out and held the spot on her neck where he was touching her. I took her hands off her neck and hugged her it took her a second but she hugged me back,

"Thank you Kakashi." She said calm now.

We eventually stopped hugging and looked at each other.

"Are you ok now?" I asked and she giggled,

"Yes, I'm fine." She said.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're wearing blue again." She said and I chuckled.

"Can I see those novels?" I asked and she nodded. I stood up and help her up. She walked over to the romance section and took out two books.

"Try these. Their really good, one is a tragedy and the other has a happy ending." She said and handed them to me. I nodded,

"Thank you." I said.

She nodded,

"How was your mission?" she asked.

"It was good. Successful." I said.

"That's good." She said.

"Can I walk you home?" I asked. She nodded and we walked out. We held hands on the way to her house. She told me how boring her day was and more about the plot lines to the books she gave me. She sounded like she really likes those books. We arrived at her door,

"Close your eyes for a second?" I asked.

She looked a bit questioning but closed her eyes. I pulled off my mask and kissed her on the lips. She smiled and kissed me back. I could smell her so well at that moment; it was such a good smell. She kept her eyes closed which was good; it meant that she trusted me. Things became heated and I licked her lips asking for entrance and she granted. I explored her mouth and played with her tongue. She wrapped her arms around my neck and mine were around her waist. We eventually had to separate for air and I kissed her forehead. She pulled up my mask before opening her eyes.

"Thank you for visiting me at the bookstore tonight." She said.

"Would you like to go out tomorrow? I'll be back by 8:00 tomorrow." I said not telling her that I was leaving for the mission in about an hour. I didn't need sleep though.

She nodded and her eyes sparkled. I chuckled.

"What?" she asked, we were still embracing each other.

"You're excited?" I asked. She nodded,

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"Your eyes sparkle when you're excited." I said.

She laughed ,

"I never knew that." She said.

I kissed her forehead through my mask,

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Carrabas?" I asked. She nodded,

"Good night Kakashi." She said and we let go of each other. She walked inside and I headed home to get ready for my mission.


	7. Chapter 7

I got ready for my mission very quickly and headed out, this was a solo mission. I was to obtain information on a certain person. It was on a woman; apparently she may have been doing some dealing under the tables with Konoha's information. Lord Hokage wanted me to find out how she got the information she gave out and why she is giving it out. I went to a suspects house and used my sharingon on him.

**Valentines POV**

I wasn't working at the bookstore that day, I was shopping for some clothing. I figured I'd surprise Kakashi with a little present. I looked through some things that he would like,

_-His favorite color is blue… I could get him a blue shirt… But he has dogs, I could get them something… No that's stupid, I can't get them ALL something… and then I wouldn't even be getting Kakashi anything…-_ I thought. I thought for a while on what to get him, I must've walked through stores for hours before it dawned on me what to get him. I quickly bought it and smiled at it.

_- I can't believe I didn't think of this befor_e.- I thought.

I went home and got ready for the dinner. I didn't realize how much time I took up shopping; I also bought things for myself of course. I wore a silk shirt that was a halter top and was white. It was backless of course. With it I wore skinny jeans and white flats. I wore a necklace with a diamond on the end and diamond earrings, I also curled my hair. I was all ready by 8:30 and there was a knock on my door.

**Kakashi POV**

I got all the information I needed from the suspect and reported it all to the Hokage. I walked back to my apartment at 7:00, earlier than I expected. I looked into my closet for what I would wear to my date tonight and frowned when all I saw was blue shirts. I figured I had time to go out and buy a nice white shirt. Although when I went to the store they seemed to have been sold out of my size… that was odd, The sails lady told me that guys who weren't even that size were buying the shirt for some reason. I sighed and headed back to my apartment settling for a light blue shirt rather than my traditional dark blue. It was a nice button up shirt and I wore black jeans with it. I walked to Valentines house and knocked on her door. When she answered she had a box in her hands, I raised my eyebrow.

"Whats that?" I asked.

"Your present. Sorry I couldn't wrap it." She said handing it to me, "Open it." She said smiling.

I opened the box and saw a yellow shirt with a silver tie. I smiled and hugged her, she laughed and smiled back.

"Thank I needed more colors." I said. She laughed,

"I know. I shopped all day today." She said.

I laughed, "That explains the running out of my size." I said to myself. She looked confused,

"I was going to buy a white shirt before tonight so that I wouldn't have to wear blue again built they were all sold out of my size. Probably from you rummaging through the shirts, and other guys smelling them." I said. She rubbed the back of her head,

"Sorry, I can't help it. Sometimes the smell is really out of control and others its barley noticeable." She said, "How do you resist it?" she asked.

I shrugged,

"I do like the smell… and it is stronger for me than anyone else… but I can't really explain it, you could say self control, but I'd say that I like you more than that smell makes me lust you." I said truthfully.

Her eyes sparkled and she hugged me,

"Thank you Kakashi." She said and I hugged her back. We walked to the restaurant and sat down at out table. I figured I'd just get what she got.

"How was your mission?" she asked.

"Successful. Although there were some surprises." I said.

"Shouldn't there always be?" she asked. I raise an eyebrow,

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well if there were no surprises in anything, or if everything always went to plan… life would be rather boring wouldn't it?" she said. I smiled,

"That's a good way of looking at it." I said.

We ate dinner, she had good taste in food. We were walking back to her house,

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" I questioned, this was random.

"I look away for a second or I go to the bathroom and you have eaten everything magically." She said.

I laughed, "It's just something I'm used to." I answered.

"But surly you don't just wait until I'm not looking, How do you know when everyone else isn't looking?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I guess it's a sort of sixth sense for me. Especially as a ninja, I have to be able to sneak around and know when nobodies looking." I explained briefly.

She nodded chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You have to use your ninja skills for something as like eating dinner." She said.

I sighed, "It's rather more difficult with you." I said truthfully.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Well you maintain eye contact, not that that's a bad thing... I like that, and people are always looking at you." I said.

She laughed again.

"What it is now?"

"I must be good training huh? You have to beat up bad guys and sneak around people." She said holding my hand.

"Very fun training though." I joked and she hugged me.

"And you're getting so very skilled. I'm glad to help." She said.

"I think we should continue this training tomorrow. Since I'm getting so good at it." I said and her eyes sparkled.

"Lets have a pick nick!" She said happily.

I thought for a second,

"Where?" I asked.

"I know where! What time will you be back tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'm not going on a mission until late tomorrow and not coming back for a week. So we should have lunch." I said.

She looked saddened at first but they smiled.

"Then lunch it is." She said and we arrived at her house.

"I wanna show you something inside." She said and pulled me do you


	8. Chapter 8

(Sorry this ones a little shorter)

She pulled me inside and turned on the lights. It was a nice house, very small. The walls were an off white and there were a bunch of paintings lying around. She pulled me to the top floor and climbed up to the roof. I was a bit confused but I followed. She pointed in a general direction and I saw that her house was on the edge of a small forest.

"See that clearing over there?" she asked and I nodded.

"That's where, we'll have our pick nick. There's a river and it's nice and quiet." She said.

"I'm guessing you go there a lot?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah. No one else knows its there so they can't bother me." She said.

"Should I meet you there tomorrow at noon?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No I want to walk with you, I like to take a detour."

I chuckled, "I'll see you tomorrow. 11:30 I'll be here." I said and closed her eyes so I could kiss her forehead. She smiled and nodded,

"Good night." She said and I jumped off the roof and headed back to my apartment. When I got there Pakkun jumped on my shoulder,

"Kakashi, how was your date?" he asked.

"It was fine why?" I asked.

"You know that you'll be going away for a week. And I know that she is like a magnet to danger because of her kekkei genkei." He said.

"You guys want to spend the week with her?" I asked.

My other dogs barked meaning yes. I chuckled,

"I'll ask her, but I'm not promising anything, and I still may need some of you on my mission, so don't get mad at me if your having fun and I need to summon you." I warned them and they nodded,

"Fair enough." Pakkun said.

I went to sleep and dreamed of some of my past missions, the ones that had some complications in them. She was right, they would have been boring if everything turned out as planned. I woke up early the next morning to pack some things for the mission, I brought one of the romance novels with me, the tragedy. Then I took a shower and got ready for my pick nick. I've never been to one before.

"Pakkun!" I called and he came in.

"Yeah?" he asked when he walked in.

"What do you wear or bring to a pick nick?" I asked.

"Just wear shorts and a tank top. She will probably bring some food, bring a blanket." He answered and I nodded,

"Thanks." I said.

I wore tan shorts and a white tanktop like he said and brought a red blanket.

I walked to her house and knocked on the door. She answered in blue shorts and a pink tanktop. She smiled and held my hand.

"I'll show you the way I always take." She said and she led me into the forest, she took an odd way though. I realized why when we ended in walking through a bunch of flowers to get to the clearing.

"Wow, how'd you find this place?" I asked.

"I got lost one day and found it." She said and I laughed,

"Is that why the way we took so odd?" I asked. She chuckled and nodded.

"I have no idea where it is so I just took the way I did when I was lost." She said. After about half an hour of walking we reached the clearing, it was beautiful, just like she said. It was grassy with a river running through it. I laid down the blanket in the middle of it and she put the basket down.

"I brought bread, sandwiches, soda, and cheese." She said.

"Cheese?" I asked.

"Yes, I like cheese." She said and I chuckled.


	9. Chapter 9

We were lying down on the blanket I brought. She was feeding me bits and pieces of the food I brought as she was laying on my chest. I was stroking her hair while my other hand was on her waist.

"I have a question." I said and she looked up at me to listen.

"My dogs wanted to stay with you over the week I will be gone." I said and she smiled,

"Yay! But I'm not paying for the food." She said and I laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"God knows how many dogs are going to be at your house and the only thing you're worried about is me supplying all the food." I said and she shrugged.

I smelled her hair, she smelled very good today. I reached into the basket to get a piece of bread and pulled out a perfume bottle.

"Perfume?" I asked.

"It's my favorite scent." She said and took the bottle. She opened the cap and sprayed it all over me.

"That's cruel." I said, "This means I have to get back at you."

"But you smell pretty." She said laughing.

"I'm a man." I said.

"A pretty smelling man." She giggled.

"Payback." I whispered into her ear and teleported us into the river.

"Eeek!" she yelled and attempted to run out. I held her by the waist,

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"To the blanket." She said.

I shook my head.

"No you're not." I said and fell backwards on purpose so she would fall with me.

"Kakashi!" she shouted laughing. We ran around in the water laughing and splashing the water at each other for a while. She ran and tackled me to the ground so we were half in the water half out soaking wet.

"Close your eyes." I said, she nodded and closed them.

I pulled my mask down and kissed her on the lips. This quickly led to making out. My tongue roamed her mouth getting all of her tastes in. She was straddling me, her smell was so close now, it made me want more. I rolled us over so that I was on top and this gave me the chance to feel her all over. All her skin was flawless; it was so milky and smooth. I ran my hands up her things and up her stomach. She ran her hands all over my stomach feeling my abs. I had begun to kiss her neck when I heard a bark. I groaned in annoyance. Pakkun came into the clearing and saw the position we were in. I quickly rolled off of her, pulling up my mask.

"Can I help you Pakkun?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I had to find you, but the mission was scheduled earlier and you have to leave soon." He said and I sighed. He poofed back to the apartment.

"I'm sorry Valentine." I said, she smiled,

"It's fine. I don't mind." She said. I took her hand and led her back to the blanket wrapping it around her because we were wet.

She led her odd way back again through the flowers. We walked hand in hand back to my apartment so I could get the dogs and get ready.

We walked inside and all of the dogs were smiling at me.

_-Pakkun I'm going to kill you.-_ I thought.

I went to get ready for the mission; shower and such.

**Valentine POV**

I walked around the apartment looking at different things. Pakkun poofed next to me,

"Hi Pakkun." I said.

"Hi Valentine. So can we stay with you?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded, "Yep."

He barked happily and ran to get all the other dogs ready. I chuckled. I looked in his fridge and noticed all of the vegetables and meats, he was a healthy eater and that was good. There was no alcohol or cigars. Kakashi seemed too good to be true. He was intelligent, shivalrist, healthy, and caring. He didn't forget the small things. I came across a photo, there was Kakashi when he was younger and a girl with pink hair and a guy with goggles. I guessed it was his old team he told me about, Rin and Obito. I pondered the fact that Kakashi wouldn't be here for a week, my father was visiting me so I decided that it was best. I didn't get along with my father at all what so ever. He knew that, but I didn't want them to meet just yet. I didn't even notice all the dogs had left for my house. Kakashi came out in his anbu uniform and hugged me from behind.

"I'll bring you back a souvenir." He said and I chuckled.

"Where are my dogs?" he asked.

"They all left for my house." I said.

"They know where you live?" he asked and I gave him a blank stare.

"I figured you told them." I said. He sighed,

"They'll just smell their way to your house." He said. I turned around and hugged him.

"I have to go, but I'll see you soon." He said and put his hand over my eyes before kissing me. He pulled his mask up and took his hand off my eyes. He held out his hand and I took it, although I wasn't expecting him to teleport us to my house.

"Bye." He said and left my house to go on his mission.

**(I'm going to skip a few years in about five chaps or so)**


	10. Chapter 10

This ones in Valentines POV!

I turned around and saw all of his dogs just looking at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. They all smiled and I was getting creeped out.

"Pakkun told us what you and Kakashi were doing in the forest." One said and I blushed.

"That's private." I said.

"You liiiiiike him." Another said in a sing-songy voice.

"Of course I do." I said and felt my face heat up more.

They barked and ran around the house exploring and sniffing everything. I walked into my room and there was about five of them in there.

"Your bed is really comfortable." One said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, its new. I bought it about a week or so ago." I said and got an idea,

"You guys wanna run around in the forest behind my house?" I suggested wanting to play with them.

They all barked happily and ran outside, the others followed and I ran with them in the forest. I took them to the flowery meadow. They started to sniff all the different flowers and jump trying to catch the butterflies. It was cute. Pakkun came up to me,

"I think Kakashi likes you… a lot. He doesn't usually spend this much free time with another person." He said.

"Neither do I, I can assure you I like him as well. I usually try to stay away from other people…-" I was going to continue but he stopped me. I knew the other dogs were listening to this conversation, they could hear us clearly from what they were doing.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"My Kekkei Genkei… I have a smell that makes men want me… lust me. So naturally I tried to stay away. Sometimes they would act on that feeling when I didn't want them to." I said explaining a bit.

"That explains a bit." He said.

"How come Kakashi can smell it a lot stronger… and yet he has complete self control? He could easily take advantage of me but he doesn't. I think he told me the truth…" I said and Pakkun snickered.

"Well from what I saw…" he said and I blushed.

"That's not fair…" I mumbled.

"Why because you liked it?" he asked and my eyes widened.

"That's er- lets change the subject!" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

What did he say to you by the way? You said he was telling the truth? About what?" he asked.

"He said he liked me more than that smell makes him lust me." I said.

"You guys want to play fetch?" I asked.

They all nodded so I picked up a stick and threw it as far as I could. I didn't expect to have ALL the dogs run trying to get the stick. They looked like they were ready to kill each other for the stick. It was a bit scarier when they all started running back with the stick; they looked like a stampede. All of Kakashi's dogs ended up tackling me to the ground. I started to laugh because it was fun to play with his dogs, they weren't like most dogs. I played fetch a couple more times because it was funny to watch them all run for their lives after the stick. We were all walking back and I actually had nice conversations with all of them. I found out all of their favorite colors and type of meat. Time went by fast with them so it was late when we got back to my house.

"Valentine-chan-" one started.

"Just Valentine, please." I said and he nodded. (I don't want to make up names….)

"Valentine, are you going anywhere tomorrow?" he asked.

"I have to work, I work at a book store." I said.

They all looked disappointed.

"But a couple of you can come… two of you." I said. Their eyes lit up,

"Ok, Pakkun needs to stay with everyone because he can keep everyone in check. But tomorrow… Borris and I can go. The others need to be here if Kakashi summons us." He said and I nodded.

"That should be fun. I don't think my boss will mind." I said.

I got ready for bed and layed down. One by one all of his dogs came into my room and lay down on my bed. It would've been uncomfortable for other people with dogs all around them and on top of them, but I felt safe. Some of them couldn't even fit on the bed; they needed to go onto the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

My alarm clock went off at 5:00 and I grudgingly got up. I would rather play with Kakashi's dogs all day than have to sit in a book store all day. At least Borris and Fang were going to come. I showered and cme out of the bathroom with a towel around me, I was surprised to see that they had picked out an outfit for me.

"Do you guys pick out Kakashi's clothes?" I asked. Pakkun shook his head,

"No, but we felt like helping you get ready, you looked really tired." He said.

"Thank you Pakkun." I said and he got out so that I could get dressed.

I walked out and made myself breakfast and fed all of his dogs. They were running around barking and having fun.

"How are you guys all so lively in the mornings?" I asked and fang shrugged. I got my morning coffee and was about to leave.

"You guys my father will be staying with me for three days starting tonight, he'll probably arrive while I'm at the store. If he asks I'm dog sitting for a friend." I said. Borris Fang and I went to the book store.

**Pakkun POV**

_-Friend? Her father doesn't know about Kakashi?-_ I thought.

"Hey guys!" I shouted and they all came to me.

"I want you all to pretend to be normal dogs, no talking, no tricks… Be dumb. I want to find some information about her father, it would be more difficult if he knew we were ninja hounds." I said and they all nodded. I looked all around her house. I sniffed around and found everything to smell like Cherry blossoms. It must be her favorite scent or something. I eventually stumbled upon a photo album and looked through it. There were pictured of her with what looked like to be her mother. Valentine was a splitting image of her mother, like Kakashi was with his father. I looked through the photo album chuckling a bit at some of the photos. I was surprised there was only one with her father. I sighed and put the photo album where I found it. I heard the door open and ran to it. A man who I now knew to be her father walked in. We all ran up to him and barked happily pretending to be normal dogs.

"Tsk, now she has a bunch of usless muts? Stupid." He said and brought his bag in. He walked into a guest room and threw his bag in there. He had a bad aura around him, I didn't like him already. I pretended to be the usual snoopy dog and followed him around the house. He looked at everything condescendingly. A letter dropped out of his pocked and I picked it up and snuck away. I opened it and it read,

_Mido,_

_I am pleased to know that you will have your daughter here within 7 days. You're payment will be 100,000. Thank you for your time._

_Kurabayachi_

I didn't like the sound of that letter, I will have to tell Valentine… Kakashi will hopefully be back before he tries to take Valentine.

I haven't had a conversation with Mido but I already hate his guts and I want to bit him so hard right now. He spent the rest of the time until Valentine got home in his room.

**Valentine POV**

Today at the book store was actually quite entertaining with Borris and Fang there. It was funny to watch people stare when they saw them reading. When I got home all Kakashi's dogs tackled me. I laughed,

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked and my father walked in.

"H-hey dad? What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, what's with the muts?" he asked and I gave Pakkun a questioning look.

"I'm watching them for a friend…" I said and he walked away looking grumpy… as always.

"Their actually really cool… They can talk and stuff." I said and he turned around.

"Hello." Pakkun said.

"Why did they not speak up before?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Tsk, you do not shrug when I ask a question, it implies that you don't care." He said through gritted teeth.

I looked down, "Sorry." I said.

"I want to speak with you in private." He said and went up to his room.

I was scared out of my mind but followed, when ever he visits we usually just fight the entire time… I hope his dogs won't listen to the conversation…

I closed the door behind me and he turned around looking serious.

"You will go to the Kurabayachi." He said.

"What? That's not fair!" I said.

"Yes it is!! You have done nothing with your life that I can be proud of, so I am selling you. You can pay me back for my wasted time with you." He hissed at me.

"You have no right! I am-" I started but he interrupted.

"You are 16 and still a minor. So If I say you're going your going! You will leave in four days. Or do I have to actually hire Konoha ninja to do it for me?" he threatened.

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed and ran to my room.

**Pakkun POV**

I heard their entire conversation… as did everyone else. When her father walked out we were all glaring at him. He walked around us and outside. We all ran to Valentines door.

"Valentine it's me… open up." I said.

"N-No." she said. I could tell she was crying, and she was sitting with her back against the door.

I should tell because the door was shaking witch meant she was shaking from crying.

It was probably the worst night of my life. Her happiness was like a sickness… it was contagious… but so was her sorrow. The next morning I heard her alarm clock go off and so did everyone else. We all stood up because we slept outside her door and saw her walk out. She had bags under her eyes, and she looked depressed. She walked to the shower and walked to get her breakfast. She was usually more lively and happier… She was usually tired but not melancholy. Today her father went into her room and packed her things for her. The next few days went by very slowly, we didn't do a thing… she was depressed and I don't think I heard her say a word to anyone or thing. Although she did continue her nightly visits to the KIA stone.

_-Damnit if only Kakashi would summon me I would be able to tell him whats going on! Hes supposed to be returning today! He has to get here before Valentine has to leave.-_ I thought as valentine trudged down the stairs with her bag.


	12. Chapter 12

**Valentine POV**

I was walking down the stairs with my bag to leave with my father. I hated him so much,

_-How could he do this to me? He knows that I'm happy here… I told him that. He doesn't know about Kakashi… but I'm afraid that if he does hell only get me out of here faster… why me? Why does he hate me s o much? He said I reminded him of my mother... but I thought he loved her… I guess not. I wish I could stay, or that I could speak up against him… but I don't think I can, he'd hit me.-_ I thought.

I eventually worked up the courage,

"Dad I don't want to go!" I shouted suddenly.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I met someone… we've been dating for a little while now… I want to stay." I said.

He slapped me across the face,

"You're a minor, I have complete control and responsibility for your actions. Don't do something so stupid." He spat at me.

Just then two big buff guys walked inside, I guessed they worked for Kurabayachi.

One put his arm around me and I looked away so I wouldn't have to look him in the face. But he grabbed my chin and made me look up at him.

"Aren't you pretty?" he asked and the other smelled my hair,

"I like you." The other one said.

Tears ran down my cheeks as they led me outside and to the village gates. My eyeliner was running down my cheeks.

**Kakashi POV**

I was going to surprise Valentine with a rose when I got back. I read the love story she lent me while I was gone, she was right, love novels are interesting. I still have to read the tragedy. I was walking to my apartment to change real quickly when Pakkun ran up to me.

"Your back! I have to tell you something!" he said urgently. I was confused, they were supposed to be with Valentine.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

Pakkun showed me a note, I guessed it was to Valentines dad, it told me that she was going to be sold to the Kurabayachi group… They're not exactly known for shivalry.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"They left over an hour ago. It was her, her father, and two other men." He said.

"Shit." I said and took off towards the village gates.

I ran out and ran along the main road, about ten minutes later I saw Valentine in the distance.

"Valentine!!" I shouted to her and she turned around. She looked relieved when she saw me and ran to me as well; she hugged me like she thought I was dead. Probably because she thought she was never going to see me again. I hugged her like that too, I thought it might have been too late.

"Are you ok?" I asked, she shook her head.

"My dad-" she started.

"I know." I cut her off

"Who the hell are you?" her father asked.

"Hatake Kakashi sir. I'm sorry but I can't allow you to leave Konoha with Valentine." I said.

"Yes you fucking can. I am her father." He said.

"That may be, as you know she is a minor and needs an escort. But you are not one of the people allowed to escort her. It's written in her file, only people she wrote there and Konoha ninja can escort her. If you attempt to take her any further I will have to use force." I said.

The two buff guys started walking towards us.

"Valentine stay back." I said and she nodded backing off because she knew I was going to fight them.

One took out a Katana and the other took out two. They came at me with their swords, and I blocked easily with my Kunai. I could tell they were not Ninja nor were they trained to be. I performed a few handsigns and did the fire ball jutsu burning them and they were thrown back. I was surprised when her father jumped in when they fell with a jutsu of his own, he was definatley previously trained as a ninja. I dodged a earth serpent he created and revealed my sharingon. He did another one and I was now able to copy it, I dodged and created one that instead came out in the open like his was mine went under ground and came out from under him knocking him over. He created an earth quake and I did some handsigns making rocks explode from under him making him break his leg and arm. He couldn't fight anymore.

"DAMN YOU!!!" he shouted pissed. I used my sharingon to knock them all unconscious and summoned Pakkun,

"Pakkun, go back and report this to the Hokage. And get Asuma to clean up the mess." I said and he nodded poofing back.

Valentine ran up to me and hugged me again.

"Thank you." She said I missed her and that was my only excuse for pulling down my mask ad kissing her. I ran my tongue through her mouth getting back the sensation of her taste and her smell. I missed that. This kiss was very passionate. She ran her hands through my hair I kept mine on her hips. She seemed like she missed me too by the way she closed the gap between us making our bodies touch. We broke apart for air… that and Asuma arrived. I pulled my mask up and she opened her eyes. She stood next to me.

"Whoa Whoa now Kakashi! Who is this?" he asked.

"This is my girlfriend, Valentine." I said and she blushed.

"Hi there. I'm Asuma." He said shaking her hand.

"Valentine." She said.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"These guys tried to sell Valentine while I was gone." I said and Asuma laughed.

"They are some unlucky bastards to happen to choose your girl." He said laughing.

"Don't worry Valentine you're in capable hands." He said winking at her and walking to get the unconscious guys. She blushed at that.

"C'mon lets get you home." I said and she nodded taking my arm.

"I got you a rose but I lost it on my way here." I said and she smiled.

"What for?" she asked.

"Because I missed you." I said making her giggle.

When we got back to her house it was in the afternoon and all my dogs tackled her happy she was back. She laughed and pet them.

"Alright guys back to apartment." I said and they all whined.

"Awwww why?" one asked.

"Because you live there, and I'm back. Nice to see you too." I said.

Valentine chuckled,

"Look you made Kakashi feel left out. I guess I'll just have to make it up to you." she said getting back up.

"How about a date? Tomorrow at 7:00." I said.

She nodded and kissed me goodnight. I walked back to my apartment with my dogs.

**(Ok gunna skip few years. Next chapter their going to be twenty years old. If I don't it'll be too repetitive with the dates.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(REMEMBER TIME SKIP THEY ARE NOW 20!!!)**

It's was four years since Valentine and I started dating. We decided to move in together and that day was the day I was moving. She owned a house so it made sense. Everyone I Know now knew her as my girlfriend. And they found out from one of my dogs about the smell, they asked when they smelled her. So their just about as protective with her as a mother is. She seemed to enjoy it though, when I asked her if it bothered her she said it made her feel safe. I brought my stuff over and we put it in dressers and closets in our room. We were sleeping in the same bed, but not together. There was an empty room that I could put my desk supplies in so she helped me move the desk upstairs and into the room.

"Want to go get the dogs?" she asked and I nodded. We walked hand in hand to my apartment to get them all and we walked back to her house with them.

"So you two are living together eh? I can't wait to see how this is going to work out." Pakkun said chuckling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Valentine asked.

"Nothing." He said.

By the time I was all done moving in it was late at night. I was in sweatpants and a tank top. Valentine was in shorts and a t-shirt.

"You want to go to the clearing?" I suggested and she nodded.

I knew the way there by now and just teleported us there. I put a blanket down and we laid down putting the blanket over us a bit because it was a bit chilly.

She was in my arms facing me.

"You know your gods are probably looking for us to annoy us." She said and I chuckled.

"Good, I look good right now with you here." I said.

She closed her eyes and relaxed, she seemed a bit tired from today's activities.

_-Four years… that's a long time. I want to be with her forever. I haven't told her and I need to, I love her.- I thought. _ I thought of a fun way to say it to her just then. I pulled down my mask and started to kiss her down her neck.

"mmmmmhmm Kakashi…" she moaned a bit.

I found her sweet spot and stayed there a bit licking and sucking. She ran her had through my hair and I moved up to her lips sliding my tongue into her mouth right away playing with her tongue. She tasted like strawberries today; she always tastes like some sort of fruit. I took out a rose and we broke apart.

"I got you this rose. Open your eyes." I said keeping my mask down. She opened her eyes and she smiled at me happy I showed her my face.

"What's this rose mean?" she asked.

"I Love You." I said and her eyes sparkled.

"I love you too." She said and kissed me. We must've been making out for ten minutes before my dogs interrupted.

I heard a whistle and we broke apart she pulled up my mask. I groaned,

"What?" I asked.

One shrugged, "We were bored." He said.

"So naturally you interrupt?" I asked and they shrugged.

"Go back to the house." I said annoyed. Valentine chuckled.

"Awwww its ok. We'll finish later." She said in a seductive voice.

"I vote we finish now." I said and rolled on top of her, my dogs were gone by then.

"Impatient are we?" she said teasing me.

"Are you teasing me?" I asked.

"I would never." She said and kissed me. We fell asleep outside the river that night. I woke up to Pakkun nudging me.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Remember Gai and Asuma were coming over today?" he asked and I looked at the time. They were arriving in about an hour.

"Alright, thanks." I said and nudged Valentine a bit moving a strand out of her face.

"Valentine, wake up Valentine." I said softly.

She opened her eyes slowly, "Yes?" she asked.

"We have to go, Azuma and Gai are coming over." I said and she nodded standing up with me.

"When are they coming?" she asked.

"In an hour." I said.

"An Hour?! That's not enough time to get ready… We have to go!" she said. I chuckled and teleported us back to the house. She ran to the bathroom with new clothes and began to get ready. I sighed and shook my head.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kakashi POV**

Asuma and Gai arrived just on time and I opened the door to greet them.

"Hey, come inside." I said and they entered.

"So how much did you bring with you?" Gai asked.

"It was half and half. She got rid of half of her things and I put half of my things here. The other half of mine was sold aswell." I said.

"Smart, making money out of this." Asuma said and I shrugged.

"Where's Valentine? I want to make sure she's ok!" Gai asked and did his little thumbs up teeth sparkle wink.

"Can you wait till she actually gets here to wink? Never wink at Kakashi or myself… it creeps me out. Seriously, I'll have nightmares." Asuma said and I chuckled,

"She'll be out in a minute or so." I said and showed them to the kitchen. I began to make some tea when she came down. Her hair was braided over her shoulder and she had a Pink pinstriped vest over a yellow tanktop and blue jeans on.

"Hi guys." She said and smiled, I smiled back and Asuma and Gai tackled her with hugs. She laughed,

"Teas ready." I said and we all sat down.

Asuma set them up in cups, but Valentines was in a travel cup.

"Asuma why is mine in to-go form?" she asked and he Gai smiled cheesily.

"We must have guy talk! It's necessary for we are still youthful!" he shouted and did the wink thingy. She obviously didn't want him to go on a rant because she grabbed her dup.

"Alright! I'm going." She sand and hurried out.

"Ok what's this about?" I asked.

"Time for THE talk." Asuma said.

"You and Val seem to be getting pretty serious." Gai said.

"I swear to god if you give me the sex talk I'll kill you both." I said annoyed at their sudden need to 'talk'.

Asuma laughed,

"No No NO, I just wanted to make sure you actually like-" Asuma started.

"Love," I interrupted, "I love her."

"wait… you told her?" he asked and I nodded.

"ALRIGHT!! That's awesome. I was waiting for you to finally tell her, jeez." Gai said.

"I want her to marry me." I said. Asuma and Gai were both speechless.

"Seriously? Wow, you've been thinking about his for a while haven't you?" Asuma asked.

"Yes, I bought the ring," I said, " I want to ask her soon, I'm trying to think of how. I'll let you know how it goes." I said.

"Alright… but is she safe?" He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you go on a lot of dangerous missions, would anyone want revenge?" Asuma asked.

"Most of them are assassinations… If one were to live then I guess so." I said.

"… About that… we came to warn you about something, the mission you went on two days ago was a failure. He was spotted around Konoha today." Asuma said and I punched the table.

"You wait until now to tell me?! You should have told me right away damnit! You sent Valentine out alone, fuck!" I shouted pissed and ran out the door to find her.

_-SHIT SHIT SHIT!! This guys famous for knowing things, he probably knows a lot about me and most likely about valentine.- _I thought.

I couldn't use Pakkun to find her because of the smell, he couldn't smell her. I could though, I followed it to her and ran u to her… But my heart skipped a beat when what I thought was her poofed into a picture of her tied up.

"FUCK!" I shouted and teleported back to the house. I grabbed Asuma by his collar and slammed him against a wall,

"What were you thinking sending her put alone knowing what you did?!" I shouted and Gai ran up to help him and I punched him across the room,

"Get the hell out." I hissed and went upstairs to get some weapons to find her. I had no idea where to start, it took me a month last time to find this guy how the hell was I supposed to find him now?

Gai had left but Asuma came up to my room.

"Let me help you, or get one of your dogs to track him, they probably remember the scent and he's around Konoha." He said.

"I don't want your help, but thanks for the advice." I said, Pakkun and I took off towards his scent. Pakkun told me he was pretty far… I wonder where he could have possibly taken her.


	15. Chapter 15

Pakkun and I must have been running for hours before we finally reached where he smelled him, it was at the top of a dangerous waterfall. I summoned all of my dogs,

"Find him." I said.

"But Kakashi this is where the smell is coming from." Pakkun said and I released the genjutsu. Valentine had her wrists bound and I was Taki with his men.

"How did you survive?" I asked.

"I have my ways." He hissed.

"No thanks to you. I had to suffer for a day, then I figured It would make me feel better to have revenge. I wanted to make you feel the worst pain of your life. So I did what I do best. Find out things. I found out where you live, only when I went there your landlord told me you moved. When I asked where she told me you had a girlfriend. I never thought the situation would turn out his perfectly." He said smilling sadistically.

He was too caught up in his little rant to notice some of my dogs had disappeared. They came out of the ground and grabbed his men by the neck injuring them a lot.

"This is between you and me, you'll pay if you drag her into this anymore." I said. He laughed.

"You don't get it. At first I was going to kill her in front of you, but then I got to actually smell her. She has an interesting ability doesn't she? Do you have any idea how much she would sell for in a trade? So now I have a new plan. You'll die knowing she'll have a horrible life. And she'll life a bad life knowing the person she loved died for her. Its quite perfect really." He said laughing an insane laugh.

I clenched my fists, I wanted to kill him so badly.

"You're going to regret telling me that. You can't even defend yourself. You were too caught up in your rant to notice your little body guards are down for the count." I said.

He looked behind himself to find that they were al unconscious. He charged at me with his sward and I blocked it with a Kunai, I knew he was very intelligent and probably knew a lot about my technique so I took out my sharingon to study his a bit. It was very complicated he seemed to have many different sword styles, and when he realized I was a little better he took out his second and I had to learn that aswell. It took about an hour before I found an opening and used a genjutsu on him to knock him unconscious. I was assigned to assassinate him before and I didn't complete my mission so I completed it then, I made sure he wouldn't come back this time though. I used my Kunai to decapitate.

I was content until I heard a bloodcurling scream. I turned around to one of the body guards standing over the waterfall edge. He had thrown Valentine off of it.

"FUCK!" I shouted and was going to jump off after her when my dogs ran to me to stop me.

"Kakashi that's stupid you know how dangerous these falls are! When people fall off they tend to go missing, you have to go to the bottom to see of you can find her." Pakkun said and started to run to the bottom.

"GOD DAMNIT!" I said and started running at full speed towards the bottom. It took about five minutes. On the way there I was Panicking,

_-what if she was dead? What would I do? I love her too much to loose her. I cant let he die! This is all my fault, I should have been paying more attention to her than to Taki. I can't believe I let this happen! She'll never forgive me, I can't ever show my face to her. I can never ask her to forgive me for letting this happen.-_ I kept thinking the worst of the situation.

I reached the bottom,

"VALENTINE!!! VALENTINE!!" I shouted and searched the water looking for a sign of her.

I couldn't even smell her… her smell stops after death-

_-No I cant think that way!-_ I told myself.

"GOD DAMNIT VALENTINE!! WHERE ARE YOU!" I shouted and didn't even find any blood.

Pakkun looked at me sadly.

"Kakashi she's not here… I told you people go missing after falling, it's because the waterfall completely destroys them." He said.

"DAMNIT!" I shouted and punched the ground in. I sat down and held my head.

Tears escaped my eyes. Pakkun and my dogs were going to confront me but I didn't want to talk to anyone. I teleported back to the house and laid down in the bed.

_-I let her die, I was so close to her, and I let her die. She always told her she felt safe when she was around her and I proved her wrong. How could I do that? I gave her false hope, I made her feel safe and I let this happen? How could I put her in danger after she told me that. It wasn't fair to her.- _I thought.

I opened a secret compartment in my dresser and took out a velvet box. I opened it to reveal a diamond ring. It was the one I was going to propose with. Pakkun must've taken care of the report to the hokage.

They all came home, I could hear them, They were all sad as well. I stared at the ring for a couple of hours, remembering all of the things she would say. I remember I planned this big dinner for her with candle light and rose petals. I even gave her a list of what each rose petal meant. She said that she cared for the little things I do, like when I tell her she'd beautiful, of when I always tell her I like her hair, or that I notice what perfume she's always wearing. She told me nothing else matters, that she didn't care for superficial things like money. I put my hand over my eyes and let tears escape. I was going to spend the rest of my life with her. I wanted to… She changed my boring lifestyle. If I hadn't met her I would be getting up for my next mission from my apartment this morning, and I would have had the usual nightmare… But this morning I was waking up in a forest next to a beautiful women I loved after a nice dream or good times. And I let that slip through my fingers.

I got up from my bed and walked outside. I wiped my tears and bought two roses. I walked to the KIA stone and put one down. This one meant 'I'm sorry.' I put down another, 'I love you'.

(ITS NOT OVER YET!! DON'T WORRY!!)


	16. Chapter 16

I slept the entire next day. I dogs were scratching at the door trying to get me out of my bed, I didn't want to talk to them. They'd just tell me how it wasn't my fault and I should get some fresh air. It was getting to be 3:00 and I still hadn't moved from my bed and I decided to get out of the house. I went to the clearing in the forest we always went to. I took the way that would lead me to the flowery pat, I remember the first time she showed me this. She looked so funny taking little detours in the woods walking in circles because she was taking the exact same way from when she got lost and found it. She had good memory. I picked up a flower and smelled it. I did what she would always do on the way to the clearing, she would take a daisy and pick up individual pedals saying 'He loves me' or 'he loves me not'.

**FLASHBACK**

"_He loves me," she said, "He loves me not."_

"_He loves me, He loves me not." She continued. I walked silently next to her._

"_I wonder what the flower would say if it could talk." She pondered._

"_Ouch?" I suggested and she laughed lightly pushing me._

"_No I mean… would it tell me to believe the result…. Or would it tell me it was all a lie?" she asked. I stayed silent._

"_What do you think?" she asked._

"_I think that it's up to you." I said taking her hand._

**END FLASHBACK**

She was always looking for deeper meanings in things… like the roses. I got to the river and sat at the edge with my head in my hands. I loved her so much.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Kakashi come in the water!" she shouted across the clearing, I was sitting upright on a blanket and she was splashing around in the water. I shook my head,_

"_No I'd rather watch you." I said and she pouted._

"_You're just being a meany!" she shouted and ran out. She tackled me onto the blanket getting me wet._

"_Valentine…. You got me wet." I said._

"_You deserved it, you were being boring." She said smiling content with herself._

"_Well you're just being a meany." I said copying her._

"_You can copy an insult." She said._

"_Why not?" I asked and she shrugged._

"_I don't know, I don't make the rules." She said. _

**END FLASHBACK**

It's not fair. Why did she have to die? I woke up this morning expecting her to be there next to me and she wasn't there, I miss he smell. I miss her touch. Her touch was gentile… like an angel. Her eyes were a beautiful golden color that made you want to look into them forever. Her body was one of a goddess that you read about in mythology. Pakkun slowly walked up to me.

"Kakashi you've been like this for a while now. All of us are worried. I know you loved her but… you cant keep torturing youself." Pakkun said.

"Go back to the house." I said and he nodded slowly walking back.

**PAKKUN POV**

_-I've never seen him like this… He blames himself I miss her too, She was such a good friend. And Kakashi loved her so much. I saw the ring… he was going to propose soon and the worst happens. Crap.-_ I thought. I went back to the house and all the others were waiting for me, I shook my head sadly. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called and Asuma walked in with a girl in his arms.

He laid her down on the couch. She was extremely pale and bruised up. Her wrist had a splint on it, which meant it was sprained and there were bandages on her arm and a leg, probably from large cuts. Her face wasn't touched, except for a small bruise on her forehead and the paleness.

"She washed up in another small village about half a days walk from the village." He said.

It wasn't until then that I recognized her.

"Wait a minute… You're telling me that this is Valentine?!" I said in complete shock. Asuma nodded.

"She washed up in the village and they notified the Hokage and the Hokage notified me. I went and found her, brought her here and took her to the doctor. Then I came here." He said. I took off running to Kakashi.

**Kakashi POV**

I was thinking of more times in the clearing when Pakkun came running up, it looked like an emergency.

"Kakashi come with me now!" he shouted and started running back to the house. I ran after him. When we got there I wouldn't believe my eyes, It was Valentine. I wouldn't have even recognized her if it weren't for the smell. She was so pale… so hurt. She looked so fragile. Whoever brought her was gone now. I knelt down and stroked her cheek, tears rolled down my face.

"Valentine." I whispered.

I stayed there just watching her sleep. She may not have looked like herself in this much pain… but she was alive and I was grateful. Pakkun explained his conversation with Asuma. I held her hand in mine and was surprised when I felt her squeeze my hand as well.


	17. Chapter 17

She squeezed my hand slightly. I was surprised she would regain conscious this quickly. She didn't look like she would for a few days or so. Her eyes opened a little bit.

"Kakashi?" she whispered.

"I'm so sorry Valentine." I said.

"Don't be." She said, "Kakashi?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm cold." She said and I nodded. I picked her up gently and brought her upstairs to the bedroom and laid her down putting the blanket on her.

"Better?" I asked and she nodded.

I was going to leave when she said, "Don't leave… please." She said so I laid down next to her.

"I thought you had died. I'm sorry. I love you." I said hugging her.

"I love you too. It's not your fault that I fell. I don't remember much about that situation though." She said and closed her eyes to go to sleep. She looked very tired. I was very happy she was alive, but she looked so weak, so I still felt bad about the waterfall. Despite her injuries her color had returned to her the next day. She still had the bandages and a couple bruises, but I could tell she was feeling better. She woke up before me and woke me up when she sat up on the bed.

"Wow, you look a lot better." I said and sat up too.

"So do you." She said and I raised an eyebrow,

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you had a distant and melancholy look in your eyes yesterday, they have their normal shine back." She said.

"That's because you look like your feeling better. To be honest I blamed myself for your falling off the waterfall, When I though you died I became melancholic. I'm sorry." I told her.

"But I'm fine. Who cares if I fell? It was my fault for not paying attention, but I'm fine and you should be too." She said and I chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, lets go get some breakfast." I said and we both walked downstairs.

_-I should propose to her soon, I've had that ring for too long.-_ I thought.

"Valentine, I have an idea." I said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"How about you go out today with Gai?" I asked.

"Why Gai? Cant I go with someone… more calm?" she asked.

"He feels bad and wants you to go shopping." I explained. I nodded towards Pakkun and he understood and went to go get Asuma and Gai.

"Alright, I guess so." She said sighing and I chuckled.

"He's not THAT bad." I said knowing I was lying.

"Yes he is." She said punching my arm lightly. Asuma and Gai arrived when I was done with breakfast.

"Gai good you're here, Valentines all ready. Make sure you take good care of her." I said and he nodded taking her out for shopping.

" Ok Kakashi whats up? Why did Pakkun get me too?" Asuma asked.

"Well, first I wanted to thank you. And second you're going to help plan my dinner with Valentine. I am going to propose tonight." I said and he smirked.

"I'll go buy rose petals and candles." He said.

"Get steak too." I said and I started to get ingredients out.

Asuma left to get some supplies.

"Pakkun!" I called and he came.

"Tell Gai to buy Valentine a nice dress." I said and he nodded and went to find them.

I went out to buy some nice wine for the two of us. On the way there Isaw Anko,

"Hey Anko." I said.

"Hey there Kakashi." She said and I walked into the wine store.

"What are you doing in there?" she asked following me.

"I'm looking for a nice wine for Valentine and I tonight." I said and picked out my favorite.

"Seriously Kakashi?" she asked almost sounding annoyed in me.

"What?" I asked.

"You are not buying that wine. It's not a good one for women. Try this one." She said and I read the front. It was more ages and expensive. But I guess I should take a woman's advice. I bought the wine and thanked Anko before heading home.

When I got there Asuma was decorating the kitchen with flower petals and he put two candles on a table.

"Wow, If I didn't know you any better I'd think you were Gay Asuma…" I said looking at the decorations.

"I've had practice. You have too, I'm surprised you asked me for my help." He said to me.

"Well, I'm not sure how to propose. That's why I waited fro a month… I have no idea how to say it." I said truthfully.

"Just look into her eyes and ask her. Tell her you love her. When the dinner is over and you've eaten dessert ask her." He said.

I nodded and I started to make the dinner. I hope Gai wasn't smothering her, but I guess he was buying everything so I didn't really care.


	18. Chapter 18

It took Asuma and I a while to decide the sides to go with the steak. We decided to go a bit traditional and make mashed potatoes and corn. I went out and bought some spices for the steak and I could tell that Jiraya was smirking at me when I passed by. He stopped by the village I guess.

"What?" I asked.

"Going on a big date huh?" He asked and I sighed.

"Who told you?" I asked.

"Oh no one did, but Pakkun told me who your girlfriend was and I saw her buying a dress, a very nice one at that. I think tonight's going to be a good night for you. You got yourself a very, VERY good looking girl. C'mon, I want to get you a Tux. I know that you don't have a good one." He said and started walking.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because your wearing a dirty t-shirt and sweatpants right now." He said and I shrugged, I couldn't really argue. He got me a black Tux and nice shoes to go with it.

"Thanks." I said.

"I owe you one I guess." I said and walked back to my house.

I noticed Asuma had dimmed the lights and had out the plates out with the mashed Potatoes and he went ahead and made the corn, I put my tux in my room and started to cook the steaks.

I made them spicy because Valentine likes that that way. Everything was done and there was a knock at the door, it was Gai and Valentine. When I opened the door she was in a blue halter top dress that went to her knees and was blindfolded. I was in my Tux and the ring was in my pocket. Asuma and Gai left and I led Valentine inside. I took off the blindfold and her eyes sparkled.

"You like it?" I asked hugging her from behind.

"Yes, I love it." She said turning around and hugging me. I kissed her forehead through my mask and led her to her chair and I sat down in mine. She tried the mashed Potatoes first,

"These are really good." She said.

"Asuma made the corn and mashed potatoes. I made the steak." I said and she nodded. She started to mix her corn and mashed potatoes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Mixing foods." She said simply like it was normal. I chuckled,

"I can see that." I said.

"Don't be hatin', you are weird too, you non food mixer." She said smiling and eating her corn infested potatoes. I laughed and began to eat the potatoes without the corn.

"You made the steak spicy?" she asked.

"That's how you like it." I said. She smiled,

"Thank you, for the diner and everything. Gai bought me a lot of stuff." She said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"This dress, and he got me this necklace. I also bought new shoes and some other things." She said.

"What other things?" I asked.

"Nothing important. You'll find out one day." She said and I raised an eyebrow.

"That worries me." I said sighing.

"Hey I have a question." She said.

"Shoot." I said.

"Well… I have these tickets to go to a hotel that's on a nice beach. I was wondering if you're too busy with anbu to come?" she asked and I smiled.

"Of course, I would love to come. How'd you get tickets to a hotel?" I asked.

"I won them, at a wheel of fortune while I was out with Gai today. He was going to take them… but I won the argument." She said smiling.

"When is it?" I asked.

"Well… we would have to leave tomorrow." She said and I nodded,

"Sounds like fun, Lets do it" I said and her eyes sparkled.

"Thank you." She said and leaned over to kiss me, I pulled down my mask and kissed her.

"Valentine I have a question for you too." I said, she nodded and listened.

"I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" I started and I kneeled down on one knee to ask her, I was going to wait to get her dessert but I couldn't.

"Valentine will you marry me?" I asked. I looked into her eyes and she was tearing up. She nodded furiously, I guess I took her by surprise with this.

"Yes!" she got out and I put the ring on her finger.  
I stood up and she hugged me happily. This turned into kissing. I ran my tongue over her lips and she allowed entrance and I searched her mouth and she played with my tongue. I ran my hand up her thigh and pulled her leg up. She moaned a bit and I backed her up a bit, I knocked everything off the table and sat her on it. She snaked her hands around my neck playing with my hair and I massaged her tongue with mine and massaged her inner thighs with my hands. She pulled my jacket off and started to unbutton my shirt. I stooped to finished getting my shirt off so all I had was my pants on. I pulled the halter part of her dress off so I could play with her bra and kiss her neck comfortable. I licked and nibbled her neck and she moaned tilting her head to give me better access. When I moved back to her lips she grinded her hips into mine making me moan into the kiss. My hands snaked up her dress and began to pull her underwear down as she began to unbutton my pants.

We had sex on the table that night. Our sex life skyrocketed after that night. In fact the weekend at the beach was mostly sex or long walks. We made love almost every night since then. A couple of months had gone by and it was almost time for the wedding…

"I got my dress." She said walking into the kitchen.

"Whats it look like?" I asked.

"I cant tell you." She said in a sing-songy voice.

"I'm curious." I said. Now that we each had out outfits picked out and bought, there wasn't really any more preparations to be done. We were going to get married in a church with close friends. Anko is hr maid of honor and Asuma was my best man. Gai was going to walk her down the isle. My old landlord was coming, some people in the old building where I used to live were coming, Valentines fellow employees were coming. We were getting married in a church in the village. The caterers were paid and the food was selected. We hired a coordinator to set up decorations. So everything was all set. We could just sit back and relax.

She walked up and hugged me.

"Wanna take a shower?" I whispered into her ear. She smiled and took my hand laughing on the way to the bathroom.


	19. Chapter 19

**(NEXT CHAPTER GUNNA BE A TIME SKIP TO THE GENNIN VERSION!!! AKA 26 YEARS OLD!!)**

**Kakashi POV**

The wedding was tomorrow and I was looking for a gift for her to give to her before the wedding. I figured I should get her diamond earrings. They would match her dress for the wedding since the dress was obviously going to white. I looked in a jewelry store but all the ones I would have liked for her were to expensive and I didn't want to settle. I walked into a smaller jewelry store and found the perfect earrings for her. They were diamonds in the shape of roses. I was glad I could find a present with a deeper meaning to it. I had it wrapped in silver wrapping paper and a golden bow on the top. I went home and found that she had gotten me a present as well. There was a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper. I looked around but I didn't see her anywhere.

"Valentine?" I called.

"I'm in here." She called back. I walked to where she was and she was painting a room from white to multi colored. It looked like she was putting beige, dark brown, and a lime green color in.

"Why are you redecorating?" I asked.

"I was bored so I decided to paint a room." She said and I chuckled.

"I'm not going to question anymore." I said and walked downstairs to start dinner.

She worked on the room all day and came down in nothing but one of my white t-shirts covered in splatters of paint. Her hair was done up in a messy bun.

"I think you're trying to torture me." I said.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Well a couple should not have sex the night before the wedding day. And you look really sexy right now in my shirt." I said and put dinner which was ramen on to the table.

She looked down and scratched the back of her head,

"Oh… hehe Sorry. I'll be right back." She said and went upstairs to put pants on. We went to sleep rather late that night.

**AT THE WEDDING!!**

I was waiting in my room in the church with Asuma. I got Asuma to give Valentine the box and he brought back hers. I opened the box and inside was a note saying sorry I got paint on yours and a white t-shirt, and it also had a white rose to go with my tux. Asuma put my tie on and he set up the rose in it. Looks like we both had a similar idea for our wedding presents. Asuma and Gai but one arm around my shoulders.

"Todays the day!! You beat me in the quest of love!!" Gai shouted smiling. Asuma laughed,

"Have fun." He said simply and I nodded. The coordinator came in and called me… it was time for the wedding. The grooms men walked down and the bride's maids. Then I walked down the altar. The decorations were nice. There were red and white rose petals everywhere, the select few that came were in seats decorated in solver ribbons. It was cool to see everyone dressed so nice. The priest was dressed in the usual attire. I turned around and it was time for Valentine to walk down the isle. Her dress was amazing, Her hair was in curls and her dress was a no sleeved white dress that got layers towards the bottom. She looked beautiful.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" the priest began. I held Valentines hand through out the ceremony and it was time to say our vows.

I faced her.

"Valentine, I love you so much and I never want to loose you again. You changed my life. This morning if I hadn't met you I'd be getting up to go on a mission. But instead I woke up next to you, on my wedding day. You changed my boring lifestyle to one that I loved. I don't want that to change, I want to be with you forever, I promise to support you in anything you do." I said.

"Kakashi, When we first men I thought you were just another guy, but when we went on our first date I could tell I was wrong. The way you held my hand was gentile rather than the usual firm. I knew then that you actually wanted to get to know me. These four years had been the best of my life. And I promise to try and stay away from more trouble. I love you." She said.

The priest let us exchange the rings,

"I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He said.

I faced away from everyone and pulled down my mask to kiss her. She looked surprised by this action; that I would pull down my mask in a room full of people. Everyone cheered and clapped for our marriage. We didn't have an after party; Valentine threw the flowers in the church. We didn't want nor could we afford an after party.

We went to a hotel at a beach and had out own little party. She showed me what Gai had bought her, it was lingerie.

"I think I like this gift from him." I said lowering her on top of the bed.

"And before I forget I got you this rose." I said giving it to her.

"Whats this one mean?" she asked.

"Forever."

We were now Mr. and Mrs. Hatake.

**(NEXT CHAPTER GUNNA BE A TIME SKIP TO THE GENNIN VERSION!!! AKA 26 YEARS OLD!!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**TIME SKIP TO GENNIN!!**

**Kakashi POV**

We were 26 years old. The past years of our marriage have been great. Sex lives still consistent and we still love each other. A few years ago a genjutsu master learned of her kekkei genkei and offered to teach her more about her skill. She learned a lot, she now can stimulate people with the other senses, a little more trouble for me since people will now see and hear her as more attractive rather than just smell her. But she learned to manipulate the mind with this technique, it's still always active, but she can make it very powerful and control people's actions. She could tell someone to jump off a bridge and they'd do it. Her new nickname in the village and among other villages is the Seductress. She can control people by making them look at her or smell her. This helps me a lot knowing that she learned a lot of self defense. I became a Jonin Elite so I wouldn't be away as often as I was when I was with Anbu. I now have a three man squad, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. They don't know I'm married yet and maybe they should find out. It'd be fun for me to show off a bit. Gai's been jealous now that I have a hot famous wife, who's famous for her sexiness. Although I'll admit her new technique she learned is very dangerous and powerful. I was walking to my teams meeting place, late as usual. We've been a team for about a week now.

"You're late!!" Naruto and Sakura shouted.

"A black cat crossed my path so I took the long way." I said.

"Nice try!" they shouted pointing at me and I chuckled.

"Today you're going to practice against mind control and different techniques to get past it. Or ways to avoid it." I said.

"Kakashi-sensei you know mind control?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm going to have someone else go against you." I said.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"You can come out now." I said and Valentine came out of a tree. She was wearing a royal blue sweater that didn't cover her shoulders and white jeans that had rips in them with high heels.

She walked over and put her book down.

"Hi, I'll be helping teach you today." She said.

"This is Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke." I introduced.

"She's hott." I heard Naruto whisper to Sasuke and he blushed.

"Hi, I'm Valentine Hatake." She said.

"Wait? Valentine? The seductress? I should've guessed with those looks!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hatake?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you Kakashi's sister?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke. Valentine is my wife." I said and all their jaws dropped.

"THE SEDUCTRESS IS YOUR WIFE?!?!" Naruto shouted.

I chuckled, "Yes, now don't forget you're going to train with her today. She's going to show you different ways to get past vision, hearing, and smell mind control. You can only get past one at a time. Only people who are very skilled in that field can get past more than one at once." I said.

"Ok so I'm going to show you vision first, the person can make the trigger anywhere on their body. A lot of people are fooled into thinking it's only their eyes when that's not the case. You could look at my feet and I would be able to control you. Now I want you to pay attention because I'm going to teach you a chakra control technique that would help you to fight someone based on your hearing." She said and she began to explain. They caught on pretty quickly on how to use it but I had to fight them to make them gain experience in using it. She also taught them how to use the smell and hearing versions. Smell you used chakra to block your sense of smell and that strengthened your other senses. And the hearing one she taught them how to block out sounds from certain sources. They went home and Valentine and I were now walking home.

"They are good students, they learn fast. Especially Sakura, she has the best chakra control." She said.

I nodded, "You know Narutos following us." I said and she shrugged.

"I don't mind. I could tell you enjoyed showing me off." She said.

"You could have showed off even more. My technique has no affect on you." She said and I held her hand.

"I know. But just showing you to them was enough." I said. We got home and had some Caesar Salad for dinner. The night was fun, we bought more of Gais gift. In the morning Valentine went out to go grocery shopping and I got ready for meeting with my team.

**VALENTINE POV**

I was walking to the store in a yellow and white sun dress when Naruto came running up to me.

"Valentine-sensei!" he shouted.

"Hey Naruto." I said smiling.

"Can you teach me more of that technique?" he asked getting right to the point.

"Kakashi is going to teach you more today. I told you how and he's going to show you how." I explained.

"OOOO ok I get it! So what are you doing?" he asked.

"Grocery shopping." I said.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"Don't you have to get to training?" I asked.

"Kakashis always four hours late." He said and I chuckled.

"You should get to training. And don't call me sensei. I'm not a ninja." I said.

"You're not a ninja?" he asked and I shook my head no.

"I only learned this technique to defend myself." I said.

"But you could probably defeat Kakashi with that!" he exclaimed.

"No I couldn't. He could get past mine easily." I said and his eyes widened.

"Alright, you win. I'm going to training." He said and ran off. I finished grocery shopping and went home and Kakashi was just leaving.

"Wow you are always late." I said chuckling.

"That's ok, I can just blame you." He said and I pouted.

"No fair." I said.

"Yes fair." He said hugging me from behind.

"It's only partially my fault." I said and he pulled down his mask to trail kissed down my neck.

"We could make it my fault." I said turning around to kiss him on the lips. He pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He backed me up onto the kitchen table and we made love there. He was going to be reeeeallyy late.

**Kakashi POV**

I arrived extra late than usual. About three hours later.

"Hello." I said waving.

"Why are you even later than usual?" Naruto and Sakura demanded.

"I was helping someone across the street and lost track of time." I said.

"LIAR!!!" they shouted.

"It totally makes sense him always being late now that we know he has a wife." Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto heard this and got a huge grin on his face.

"What?" I asked,

"You with Valentine weren't you Kakashi- sensei?" he asked.

"I don't know what your implying Naruto but lets get to training. I want you three to attack me using the sound technique. You need to block off any sound that I cause. This includes kunai I throw kitting the ground. Or if I were to summon an animal. Now lets begin." I said and they got ready. We began training for that day.


	21. Chapter 21

**Valentine POV**

I was reading a romance novel at home. Kakashi and I were sharing the Icha Icha books. He told me how annoyed his team was, or rather Naruto was at doing D-rank missions. I could see Naruto complaining now, I chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" a voice asked from behind me and I spazzed.

"Don't do that!" I said and threw the book at Kakashi's head.

"Ouch." He said after catching it.

"It didn't even hit you." I said.

"But what if it did and I got hurt?" he asked walking over to me.

"I'd just have to make it up to you." I said and he came next to me on the couch leaning over me,

"Maybe I should have let it hit." He said.

"Maybe, but for now I want to know why you're home so early." I said.

"My team and I will be going on a mission. We'll be gone for a while. It's only C-rank so I guess you could come. But I would sorry." He said.

"I've never gone on a mission with you before. I've never even gone on one in general. I'm no good with combat. I would only go if you asked me to." I said honestly.

"It's your choice. We'll be going to the land of the waves to protect a bridge builder wile he's building his bridge. That's why I believe we'll be gone for a while." He said.

"I probably shouldn't go. I'll stay here with the dogs." I said and he nodded. We both headed upstairs and he packed while I finished the book so he could bring it.

I threw it to him to he could put it in his bag which had **not** a lot of stuff of course, he never needed a lot I have no idea how he does it. He let it hit him and pretended to be hurt.

"Ow, I guess you will just have to apologize now." He said making it obvious he was just saying that as he came onto the bed where I was putting my reading glasses down.

"Aww I'm sorry Kakashi." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Nope that's not enough." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"You threw it at me before." He said.

"But you caught it." I said.

"That doesn't matter you still attempted. And I'm going to be gone for a while. We have some things to make up for." He said crossing his arms. I think I took him by surprise when I straddled him.

"Is this good enough for my rude behavior?" I asked and he lowered his mask.

"It soon will be." He said…

**FF to next day**

I gave him a kiss good bye before he left to meet his team, he was late yet again. I walked inside and had no idea what I wanted to do with my days.

_-I could get a job… but where? I quite the book store when I got my nickname the Seductress. I'll think about it while I'm shopping.- _I thought. I went to a clothes store and bought some Ed-hardy clothes. I bought knee high boots and ripped skinny jeans where it was Ed-hardy designs behind the rips, and I bought a tank top and a hat. Then I went to buy some fruit at the grocery store. I walked inside and got some bananas, strawberries, mangos, kiwis, and apples. That's when it dawned on me.

_-that's it!-_ I thought and went home to put my things away. I went to find Iruka to ask him about teaching. I didn't want to teach, but maybe I could help him around the classroom a bit. Like an assistant or something. I walked to the academy and caught Iruka at recess.

"Hey there Iruka." I said walking up to him.

"Hey Valentine, What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I have a question." I said.

"What's the question?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I could help around the classroom while Kakashi's gone. I don't have anything constructive to do…" I said.

"I thought you loved to read." Iruka said.

"He took all the books." I said and Iruka chuckled.

"Sure you can be my assistant." You certainly know enough about chakra, Kakashi must've showed you some things. Especially with your nickname around the villages." He said.

I nodded,

"Thank you Iruka!" I said excited and recess ended,

"C'mon inside. You can start now. You looked bored." Iruka said and led me to his classroom.

"Class this Is Hatake-sensei. She'll be helping me in the classroom." He said.

I waved my hand,

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hi Hatake-sensei." They all said. This class looked fun to teach.


	22. Chapter 22

**Valentine POV**

It was about a week since I started teaching at the academy. It was a lot of fun there, Iruka let me teach the class for a day and I helped him with grading papers and such. The class jst ended for the day and I was walking home. Pakkun came running up to me.

"Hey Pakkun, whats up?" I asked.

"We all want to go to the clearing." He said meaning him and all the dogs.

"Fine but I don't want to go home with bruises after playing fetch." I said and he nodded,

"Deal." He said and ran back to the house. I got there and they were all ready with a picnic.

"What would've happened if I said no?" I asked and fang smiled cheesily,

"That would've sucked." He said and I chuckled,

"Alright lets go." I said and we started heading to he clearing.

"Do you miss him?" Pakkun asked as we walked.

"Kakashi? Yes of course I do." I said. "Why?"

Pakkun shrugged, "I was just wondering what you're plans were for the future. Kakashi tells me nothing. Are you content with the way you are now? Or are there more things that are going to happen with this marriage?" he asked.

"I'm not following." I said a bit confused by this sudden question.

"Well are you going to quit the ninja life to live happily ever after? Are you going to have kids?" he asked.

"Well the first part is really up to Kakashi, I've never minded him being a ninja. The second part we never really talked about or anything." I said blushing.

"But do YOU want a kid?" Pakkun asked.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" I asked.

"Why are you avoiding that question." He asked.

"I've always wanted to have a kid and start a family. A lot of women dream of that." I said.

"So what's the problem. That's simple." Pakkun said.

"There isn't one. I just get all nervous when I think about it." I said.

"You take of god knows how many dogs. I think you can handle one kid." He said chuckling.

"You're right, you guys are worse." I said.

"Exact- hey!" he said and I Chuckled as we arrived in the clearing.

I picked up a stick and begun to play fetch. As promised there were no bruises involved. They had actually stop before they reached me. We played for a bout half an hour and were going to stop but they poofed away on our last throw when they wee about to reach me. I sighed

_-I guess Kakashi summoned them-_ I thought. I started to eat some of the foods they brought in the basket. They brought bread and grapes for me. And the bacon I'm guessing was for them. I laid back,

_-Maybe I should talk to Kakashi about a kid… But I'll talk with him about it after the chunnin exams. He told me they were coming up soon and things would be really busy. He'd be a good dad, I saw the way he encouraged his team. Would I be a good mom? I don't know… I will talk with him about it.-_ I thought.

I was going to head back to the house when all the dogs poofed back tackling me down to the ground.

"Ouch! Pakkun you promised no bruises!" I shouted and he laughed.

"I said during fetch there would be no bruises." He said.

"No fair. I'm calling dog abuse." I said.

"Your not abusing us." He said,

"No you're abusing me." I said walking back to the house. They chuckled and followed me.

"Aww you know we love you." Fang said.

"Am I a good owner?" I asked facing them.

"Yes of course you are." Pakkun said.

"Good, then I'm eating your bacon." I said turning back around to walk to the house.

"What? No not the bacon!" he shouted and all the dogs started chasing me back to the house.

I ran up to our room and closed the door. They started scratching it,

"Pleeaassee give us the bacon!!!" they were saying through the door.

"You bruised my arm." I said on the other side with my arms crossed.

"I take that back, you're a horrible owner. You don't deserve that bacon. You should give it to me." Pakkun said and I chuckled.

I opened the door and let them in after I changed into my pajamas.

I gave them the bacon. And went to go to sleep.

"Goodnight guys." I said. They all jumped onto the bed.

"You all smell gross." I said.

"What, really?" fang asked.

"Yeah, get off." I said.

"But we like the bed. It's comfy." Pakkun said.

"Get off. I don't want to smell like all of you in the morning." I said.

"Never." Fang said.

"Do you have any idea what Kakashi and I do in this bed?" I asked.

"OH MY GOD!" fan shouted jumping off.

"EW!" another shouted following.

"Right behind you." Pakkun said getting off as well.

The rest had comments as well s they hurried off the bed. I chuckled and went to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Valentine POV**

About another week had passed by and I was as bored as ever. The teaching filled my time for a little while but I was still bored. Nothing interesting was going on, at least when he was in the village I could watch him train his students, and I could listen to the story of his day and he listened to my day. I had no one to talk to other than our dogs. And they already knew my days, most of it was with them. I was sick that day and was sleeping most of the day. I didn't have a fever or anything. I just didn't feel good. I stayed in bed the entire day just sleeping. I didn't realize how late tit was until I heard my name.

"Valentine." I heard Kakashi's voice say gently.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded and closed my eyes again to go back to sleep. I was too tired to process that he was back. I think he held me that night because the next day I woke up in his arms.

"Kakashi?" I whispered when I woke up.

"Finally awake I see. Pakkun told me when I got home that you didn't get out of bed yesterday. You sure your ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just wasn't feeling well." I said, "I'm happy you're back."

"I have a question." Kakashi said and I looked up.

"What?" I asked.

"Why is Pakkun refusing to come onto the bed?" he asked and I laughed.

"Do you really wanna know?" I asked and he looked a bit hesitant to find out.

"They smelled so I had to scare them off of the bed when they wanted to sleep with me." I said,

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"You're a horrible liar." He told me kissing my forehead.

"I may have told them that there are some very interesting slash scandalous things that happen in this bed." I said trying to make it not sound so bad. He chuckled,

"Is that why they were acting weird when I walked in here?" he asked and I nodded.

"There's a meeting about the chunnin exams today. I have to go to it." He said.

"Alright." I said, "I planned on walking around today. Maybe I'll run into your team, I haven't seen them." I said and he nodded before kissing me we started to make out for a few minutes and he started to run his hands up my back and thigh and he broke for air.

"I have to go. I can't be late for this meeting." He said and I nodded. He pulled up his mask and we both got up. I took a shower and styled my hair so it was curly and I wore a white tanktop that was sweatshirt material and it had a fancy collar that was stylish. So it went lower rather than showing off my stomach. I figured if other village men were visiting I should try to look a little less appealing. But I did wear jean shorts and white high heels with straps that wrapped around my calves. I put on some lip gloss and blue eye shadow. I walked out with my blue purse and Pakkun came with me. I was walking around for about a half hour when I saw Naruto fallen over and a teenager in a black suit holding Konohomaru by his collar in the air ready to punch him. I walked over and a rock hit the teens hand making him drop Konohomaru. The man in the black suit looked ready to start a fight, and a intense one so I walked up using my kekkei genkei to make everyone feel more calm.

"Now, now children. Let's not cause a scene." I said.

"Val-sensei!" Naruto said noticing my presence.

"Hey Naruto. How was your mission?" I asked.

"Successful." He said and I nodded.

"Don't –" the teen started.

"That's enough Kankuro." A boy said that was standing upside down on a tree branch.

"G-Gaara." The boy I guessed was Kankuro said.

"You're a disgrace to the sand shinobe." he said and went to where they were.

"Sorry." He said and the three started to walk away. They were probably here for the chunin exams.

"Hey you, whats your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Me?" the blond girl asked.

"No him." He said pointing to Gaara.

"Gaara of the dessert. What's your name?" he asked back.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke answered.

"I'm eager to fight you Sasuke Uchiha." Gaara replied and continued to walk.

"Don't you wanna know my name?!" Naruto shouted to them.

"I don't care." Gaara replied and I chuckled at Naruto's reaction.

"Val-sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Val?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm giving you a nickname." He said.

"Cool, I kinda like it." I said and he smiled.

"Who were those guys anyways? Are they even allowed in the village?" Sasuke asked.

"I'd imagine they are here for the chunnin exams." I said and they all looked at he with blank faces. I chuckled,

"Kakashi didn't tell you I can see. It's a test the other village shinobe come for to become a chunnin." I said.

"Are we in it?!" Naruto said excitedly and I shrugged.

"I don't know." I said honestly.

"Aww come on, you and Kakashi tell each other everything right? You have to know!" he pryed.

"I honestly don't know, He was away with you guys, its not like we had a lot of time to tell each other a lot this morning." I said and sasuke nodded.

"We'll I'm going to go get some ramen. Bye Val-sensei." He said.

"Don't call me sensei, I'm not your teacher." I said and he nodded.

"Valentine, could I walk with you?" Sakura asked and I rose an eyebrow but nodded.

"Of course." I replied and started to walk with Sakura.

"Is it ok? I mean to be married to a Ninja? Do you think its difficult?" Sakura asked randomly.

"Where is this coming from?" I asked.

"Well I was wondering if it would be a lot of trouble for me one day to have a husband when I'm a ninja." Sakura said.

"Well I'm not the ninja in my relationship." I said.

"But is it harder?" she asked.

"I don't have another marriage to compare it to." I said and she nodded.

"So have you and Kakashi been married for a long time?" she asked.

"I don't know how Kakashi would feel with you knowing a lot about his personal life." I said and she nodded.

"I was just wondering." She said.

"Hey Pakkun do you think he would mind?" I asked him as Sakura and I sat under a tree to have some girly alone time or whatever.

"I don't think so. Just don't say anything about him. Tell her things about yourself." He said and I nodded.

"Yay! Tell me." She said.

"Well I met my husband when I was 16. We were at a festival and I was ice skating when I bumped into him. He asked me if I wanted to get some hot chocolate with him. We dated for four years before he asked me to marry him, he asked me at a candle light dinner. And now we've been married for six years." I said.

"So… you've seen his face?" she asked.

"Yes." I said.

"How long was it before you saw his face?" she asked,

"Four years." I answered.

"Four years?! Holy cow that's a long time!" she exclaimed.

"I didn't really mind." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I was and still am in love." I answered simply.

"Were you always known as the seductress?" she asked and I chuckled.

"No, I just learned what I know now about two or so years ago." I answered.

"So its not difficult having a relationship with a ninja?" Sakura asked.

"Well, in all honesty my life was in danger a couple of times. I almost died once." I said.

"And you still stayed in the relationship? After being put in danger?" she asked.

"Well it wasn't his fault. And it was just another obstacle. I suppose some people would have ended it, but I didn't care for something like that. It wasn't worth it to end something great for a little bit of danger." I said and she nodded.

"Whats his face look like?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because that's something for him to decide." I said and she sighed.

"Fine." She said.

"thanks for talking with me Valentine." She said and I nodded standing up.

"It was no problem." I answered and walked to the ramen stand to get some food. Kakashi was there finally a chance to talk. He told me all about his mission and the chunnin exams, and I told him about teaching and playing in the clearing with the dogs.


	24. Chapter 24

**Valentine POV**

Kakashi and I walked home late because we had a lot of storied to share with each other since he was gone for about a month or so.

"Are you going to put Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura in the chunnin exams this year?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes, they're ready." He said.

"There's going to be a lot of rookies this year." I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well Team Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai are all putting their teams in." I explained.

"How'd you know that?" he asked.

"Gai told me." I said.

"When?"

"A couple days ago." I said and he nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just wondering, I thought Gai was on a mission, but it makes sense if it was just a couple of days ago." He said and we arrived at the house. We walked inside and went to 'sleep'.

Kakashi had to leave in the morning to tell his team about the chunnin exams. I got on a pair of skinny jeans and a yellow tank top with a pink long sleeved tie up over it. (The kind that ties around the chest… And doesn't cover the belly.) I decided to wear my hair straight that day. I walked downstairs and sat on the couch to read a novel that Kakashi got for me when he got back the other day. He said he told me but I was sick so I didn't remember. I was reading and Pakkun jumped on the couch looking like he was about to strike up a conversation.

"What's up Pakkun?" I asked.

"So have you thought about it?" he asked.

"Thought about what?" I asked.

"Having kids." He said.

"Of course I have."

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"Why are you so persistent on this matter?" I asked.

"I just want to know. I know you want a kid." He said and I blushed.

"So what?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask him about it?" Pakkun asked.

"Because with the chunnin exams coming up things are going to be stressful and he'll be busy." I said and he nodded.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah… why?" I asked.

"Because you've been a lot paler than usual. Mostly today." He said.

"I'm fine. Its probably nothing." I said and waved it off.

"Pakkun you really should get over your fear of the bed." I said.

"No, I refuse to be some where you two had sex." He said.

"Then get off the couch." I said and his eyes widened and he jumped off onto the counter.

"And the counter." I said and I started to read my book.

"What the hell?!" he said jumping onto the kitchen table.

"That's worse than the counter." I said chuckling.

"No where is safe!" he shouted running to the backyard. Kakashi caught me by surprise when he was behind me,

"What are you doing to our dog?" he asked.

"So you heard that?" I asked.

"I walked in when he asked why you were pale." He said and sat down next to me.

"I don't think Pakkun will ever come into the house again." He said sighing.

"But it was funny." I said pouting.

"Especially since it was true." He said moving so he was on top of me.

"Kakashi I'm reading." I said and he shrugged,

"Fine, I guess I'll just go." He said and was going to get off but I pulled down his mask and we started to kiss when Pakkun ran in.

"NO!!!!" he shouted.

"What?" Kakashi asked annoyed.

"Not on the couch anymore please!!" he begged and I chuckled.

"Valentine I blame you." Kakashi said.

"It's not my fault." I said.

"You mentally scarred our dog." He said and I laughed.

Pakkun then ran out to the backyard again. Kakashi got up and locked the back door dog section so he couldn't get back in.

"Where were we?" he asked coming back on top of me.

**Asuma POV**

I was having some ramen with Gai and Kurenai and we were on the topic of Chunnin exams.

"I doubt a lot of them will even make it to the exams." Kurenai said.

"Why is that?" Gai asked.

"Kakashi will kill most of 'em." I said laughing a bit.

"Why?" Gai asked.

"Think about it, a lot of them know about the village seductress. A lot of them want the village seductress. So a lot of them will hit on the village seductress. And Kakashi will probably kill anyone who does… or just hurt them… a lot." Kurenai explained I laughed,

"I bet at least 10 hit on her." I said.

"I'd say mostly three or so, because once the first one does Kakashi will get protective and stay with her more often not giving the other village men a lot of chances. Sure Valentine is famous, but Kakashi more so." Kurenai explained.

"They wont make a move is Kakashi is near her. That's for sure." I said and continued to eat my ramen.


	25. Chapter 25

**Kakashi POV**

I met my students before they entered the first exam and headed back home. Valentine was sleeping so I decided to let her, she seemed to be tired lately. I headed over to Asuma's with Kurenai and Gai to hang out for a bit.

"Hey." I said walking in.

"Hey," Ausuma and the rest of them replyed. Except for Gai. His was more like a 'HELLO!!!!'.

"Did you hear Kakashi?" Asuma asked.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"Ibiki is the first exam proctor." He said and I sighed,

"I see, First exam and they're already being hit with him. Less than half is going to pass with him there." I said.

"Why is that?" Kurenai asked.

"Its understandable since you're a new jonin here. Makes sense that you wouldn't know." Asuma said.

"Ibiki is a master at playing mind games. He does the questioning to find out information from enemies." I explained and she nodded.

"On to other topics." Gai said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Other topics?" I asked.

"Yeah. How are things?" he asked.

"… Um… Good. Gai since when do you ask everyday questions?" I asked.

"I don't know… I've never had a normal conversation with you." Gai said.

"That's because you rant and I don't listen." I said and Asuma laughed.

"Damn you and your cool attitude!" Gai shouted.

"How's Valentine?" Asuma asked.

"She's good. Probably still sleeping." I said and he nodded.

"She's still sleeping at this hour?" she asked and I nodded.

"She's been tired lately." I said and Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"Tired?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's been sleeping in." I said.

"I'll be right back." Kurenai said and stepped out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Asuma asked and I shrugged.

"Did you ask her why she was tired?" Asuma asked.

"Pakkun asked her and I heard. She shrugged, I don't think that she noticed." I said and he nodded.

"I wanna join the conversation!" Gai complained.

"So join." I said not really caring.

"But I have nothing to add!" he said.

"So… don't?" Asuma said. We talked for a few hours.

**Kurenai POV**

I walked to Kakashi's house to hang out with Valentine and maybe find out why she was so tired, I had an idea. I knocked and someone answered after a few minutes.

"Hey Valentine." I said smiling. She smiled back and let me in.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm just checking up on you. Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Well it's the afternoon and it looks like you just woke up." I said.

"I did just wake up." She answered.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." I said and led her to her kitchen. We talked for a few hours and I convinced her to see a doctor about her tiredness. She got dressed and let me do her hair. I styled it curly half up half down. It looked pretty. She wore a Red summer dress with a black bow tie around the waist. She also wore black sandals. We walked to the hospital to see a doctor.

"Kurenai I'm really fine. This isn't necessary." She said and I shook my head.

"Yes it is. People are worried about you." I said and she looked at me.

"Like who?" she asked.

"Asuma, Gai, me, and Kakashi." I said and she nodded.

"Alright. Fine." She said and the doctor came out to see us.

We found out why she was having tired issues.

**Kakashi POV**

I left a little later in the day and started heading home. On my way there I saw that Valentine had woken up and walked around a bit. But I wasn't happy to see another village shinobe walk up to her. His hands were a bit wandering and she looked a little ticked off. He was definitely hitting on her. I walked over and grabbed his wandering hand by the wrist in a tight hold crushing it.

"Back off." I said and Valentine smiled.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked getting to one knee because his wrist was still in my hand being crushed.

"Meet my husband. Hatake Kakashi." She said and his eyes widened. I let his go and he grabbed his wrist before walking off probably to the hospital.

"Thank you." She said taking my arm and we started to walk home.

"Kurenai stopped by today." She said.

"She did?" I asked.

"Yeah, she said I should see a doctor." She said and I nodded.

"You should." I said.

"I did."

"And?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really."

**Valentine POV**

_-Maybe I should tell him now. But with the chunnin exam and all it may not be the best time… I would ask for advice but I want him to be the first one to know. Its bad enough Kurenai found out first.- _I thought not sure on what to do. I thought about it for a bit end decided it wasn't fair for him not to know. I'll tell him when we get home and have some privacy.


	26. Chapter 26

**Kakashi POV**

We walked home and I started to cook dinner.

"Wait Kakashi, before you start dinner could we talk?" she asked.

"Sure." I said and put the things I took out away and sat down next to her.

"What about?" I asked,

"Well… you see." She started she was looking down and she was playing with the hem of her dress. She was definitely nervous about something.

"Valentine what is it?" I asked moving my chair so I was closer to her and could move her face so she could look me in the eye.

"How do you feel about kids?" she asked.

"Kids?" I asked.

"Yeah… Do you ever want to have any?" she asked.

"Hmm… I have been pondering that lately, I always thought I'd be nice. We have been married for six years now. We've never talked about that before have we? Is that why you were so nervous?" I asked.

"Not exactly…. Well… sort of." She said still fidgety.

"Valentine what's wrong? You never get all nervous like this around me? What is it?" I asked a bit worried.

"Well I'm not sure of what your reaction will be…" she said.

"Will I be mad?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Valentine your scaring me, tell me." I said.

"I'm… pregnant." She said. I was definitely caught off guard. But I still found myself smiling and I laughed a bit.

"What?" she asked still all nervous, I probably caught her off guard with my chuckle.

"You were afraid I'd be mad? Valentine this is a good thing. I know we never talked about it but from the way your eyes are sparkling right now I'd say you're happy too." I said and she smiled. She hugged me,

"Thank you." She said.

"How far along are you?" I asked.

"Doctor says about a week or so." She answered.

"Do you want to go out to dinner?" I asked.

"What for?" she asked and I smiled.

"To celebrate." I said and she nodded smiling.

" lets go to Carrabas." I said.

We started walking to dinner and ran into Naruto. I changed into nice clothing.

"Wow Kakashi-sensei I never thought I'd see you out of ninja attire." He said.

"Hello Naruto." He said.

"Hi Val-sensei." He said waving.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked.

"Dinner." She replyed.

"Can I come?!" he asked and I was tempted to say no but yes at the same time. He probably had never had dinner with a couple parent-ish people before. It might be nice for him. I looked to Valtnein and she nodded telling me it was ok.

"Sure come on." I said and he followed.

"Cool!!" he said excited.

We arrived at the restaurant and sat down.

"So Naruto how'd the first exam go?" Valentine asked.

"I passed with flying colors!" he said and Kakashi looked a bit surprised.

"Ibiki was your proctor correct?" he asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, he played all these mind games with us. He got a bunch of teams to quit but we all stayed. I didn't even fill anything out on the test sheet." He said laughing.

I chuckled,

"I should have guessed." I said.

"So why are you guys going out to dinner? Is it a special occasion? Anniversary or something?" he asked.

"Well yes and no. It's not our anniversary. But it is a special occasion." I answered.

"OOOO it's a secret isn't it? Tell me!! Tell me!" he begged smiling chessily.

"Maybe later." Valentine answered chuckling a bit.

"So Naruto what are you going to get?" Valentine asked.

"I don't know… I've never been here before." He said.

"Really?!" she asked and Naruto nodded.

"Then I'm ordering for you." She said taking his menu.

"Val-sensei! That's to fair." Naruto said complaining.

"I wanna order." He said.

"No, you're too inexperienced at Carraba's menu. You are going to order Chicken Gratella." She told him.

"But it sounds gross!" he complained.

"It has to sound gross. If it sounds gross it means its good." She said.

Naruto got it and he actually liked it.

"Wow Val-sensei this is good!" he said.

"I know." She said and I chuckled.  
"This reminds me of out first date here." I said.

"Why what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Well she insisted I should get lasagna even though I wanted the filet. But she had this weird rule I'm not even sure to this day if she was actually serious, but she insisted that I couldn't order a filet at an Italian restaurant. I had no idea but she convinced me to get the lasagna." I said and Naruto laughed.

"Kind of like how she convinced me to get the chicken gratella?" He asked and I nodded. I paid the check and we all left.

"Good night Naruto." We said and he waved.

"Night." He said and left in the opposite direction for his house. We walked home holding hands.

"So we are going to be parents." I said enjoying the idea.

"Yepp." She answered.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl." I pondered.

"What would we name it?" she asked.

"We could name it after someone important in out lives?" I suggested.

"So if it's a boy… you choose someone. And if it's a girl I'll choose." She said and I nodded.

"I don't really have to think quite hosestly… Id choose Obito." I said and she nodded.

"I'd pick… Rose." She answered and I smiled a bit.

"That's a nice name." I said and we passed a flower shop so I picked her up a rose.

"For you." I said and she smiled.

"What's this one mean?" she asked.

"Family." I said and she hugged me.

We hugged for a few minutes before heading back home and having a celebration of our own. (Wink wink nudge nudge.)

**I am going to fast forward to the preliminaries next chapter because you should already know what** **happens during the second stage and I don't wanna describe it.**


	27. Chapter 27

**REMEMBER TIME SKIP TO THE PRELIMINARIES!!**

**Kakashi POV**

Valentine and I were both in the preliminary stage room waiting for the first fight to start, which of course was Sasuke, I was a but worried about the cursed seal on him. But I let him do the battle. He was strong and he could do it. I was ready the entire fight to jump in and stop him. Valentine seemed to notice I was tense and watched the battle carefully. She saw the seal as well, she didn't know what it was but she knew it was probably the reason for me being tense. She just noticed things like that. When the fight was over I went to Sasuke to take him and put a seal on his mark.

"But I want to see who wins." He said tiredly and I shook my head.

"This is top priority Sasuke." I said he reluctantly nodded. I took him to a separate area and prepared the seal.

"This seal is only as strong as your will power. You need to stay strong Sasuke." I said and performed the seal. He shouted a bit because it hurt him a bit but he was strong through it. He was panting and tired after I finished. I heard an evil chuckling behind and turned around quick seeing Orochimaru.

"My my, look at my dear Sasuke. Rather impressive seal Kakashi." He said.

"One of us will die here if you take another step." I said dangerously.

"What about your unborn child?" Orochimaru says.

I put my chidori away taking that as a threat, "Excuse me?" I asked.

Orochimaru chuckled evilly and walked away.

"You have a… Kid." Sasuke managed to get out before he fainted.

_-Man what was I thinking? One of us will die here, I need to be more careful_. I should also keep a close eye on Valentine. If he knows that she's pregnant then he's been watching the village's shinobe closely. I'll make sure there's a dog with her at all times… Most of the Ninja will be training their studenst… Myself included. Shoot.- I thought and brought Sasuke to one of the beds in the area so he could sleep. I walked back out to watch the rest of the battles.

"Kakashi sensei hows Sasuke?" Sakura asked,

"He'll be fine, there's nothing to worry about." I said and she nodded.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive."

Valentine noticed she was still a bit shaky on the matter and looked to me and I nodded. She walked over to Sakura and put a hand on her head using her Kekkei genkei to calm her down on the situation. Valentine seemed intruiged by all the battles seeing all these techniques being used. I wasn't surprised since she has mostly only seen a bunch of mine, Asumas, and Gais. Maybe a little of Kurenai's. She seemed most intruiged to see The Hyuuga technique. During a couple of the battles I was talking with Asuma about the incident with Orochimaru.

"He's been keeping a close eye on the village shinobe." I said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because he knew of a private matter including me and Valentine." I said.

"What private matter?" he asked.

"Privileged information." I said.

"How do I know how much he's gone into these matters unless you tell me the situation?" Asuma said crossing his arms.

"I won't tell you what he knows concerning me, you'll find out soon enough. I wouldn't tell you without Valentine. Don't ask me again. But Sasuke does have the cursed seal. I did seal it." I said.

"Well so far you've only told me proof that concerns you-" he started but I cut him off.

"That's definitely a coincidence." I said and he sighed and was about to speak again.

"Have I ever given you false information?" I asked.

"Well… No. Fine fine. I'll discuss it with Hayate." Asuma agreed and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said and walked back to Valentine.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just some conversation about the chunnin exams." I answered and she nodded. When we got home that night I explained to her that most of the next month for me would be dedicated to training Sasuke. She understood and was a bit questioning when I told her that Fang was going to be with her all the time. Since Sakura didn't make it to the next stage she said she wanted to hang out with Valentine. I didn't mind having another ninja around her. It was only a genin but I would take it. I was having the last meeting with the entire team for the month.

"Hello." I said and waved.

"You late!" Naruto shouted.

"No I'm not." I said and he pointed at me.

"Liar!!" he shouted.

"Sakura what are you going to do this next month?" he asked her.

"I'm going to hang out with Valentine-sensei." She said,

"No fair, and get more training on the mind control?" he asked.

"No. no training." I cut in.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"She isn't in any condition to train someone." I said.

"What condition is she in?" Naruto asked.

"Shes pregnant." Sasuke cut in.

I froze, they were going to annoy me and I could feel it.

_-Damnit, they weren't supposed to find out yet.-_ I thought.

"Oh my gosh!!" Sakura squeeled.

"Holy CRAP!!!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Wait wait… is that what you two were celebrating the other night for dinner?" he asked.

I sighed and nodded.

"Were in a meeting, my private life is none of your business." I said.

The rest of the meeting I explained to Naruto that his training would be with someone else that I found for him and I would be training Sasuke. He didn't seem to happy about who I picked out but he made a deal with him I suppose… I didn't want to know how their little deal would end. Valentine came to the meeting so Sakura could go off with her, Fang was with her.

"Your pregnant!" Naruto shouted and Valentine spazzed a bit and looked to me.

I lifted my arms up in an innocent matter, "It wasn't me." I said and she nodded.

"Who was it?" she asked and I pointed to Sasuke. She sighed,

"Shot-gun god father!!" Naruto said raising his hand and Valentine chuckled.

"There is no shot-gunning with my kid. If you want to annoy someone with questions annoy Kakashi." She said and walked off with Sakura.

"Kakashi SENSEI!!" he shouted ready to annoy me.

"Crap." I said in a whisper. But Naruto was a bit dull so I got away with having him think I told him some stiff when really I revealed no information what so ever. I knew he would find out later and he would be back though.


	28. Chapter 28

**Valentine POV**

Sakura and I decided to go shopping for clothes. I introduced her to ed hardy clothing and to what brand of make-up I use. Ino did a good job on her hair but I did a better one.

"Valentine-sensei why is Kakashi having one of the dogs with you all the time?" Sakura asked.

"I have no idea, usually he doesn't. He won't tell me." I said.

"Maybe it's because of the baby?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe… but then he would've had fang follow me when I first told him and it's been over a week." I answered and she nodded we went back to the tree we sat down under a few weeks ago.

"So whats up with you?" I asked her.

"Nothing much." She said, "I'm worried about Sasuke.

"Why? Because of that seal?" I asked.

"Yeah, something happened back in the forest, the seal went over his body and he went insane… blood thirsty almost." She said and I nodded.

"Kakashi sealed that thing up." I said.

"I know." She said.

"So tell me about the baby." Sakura asked changing the subject.

"Well we don't know what it is yet. But we decided on names. If it's a boy we'll name it Obito, and if it's a girl we'll name it Rose." I said.

"Rose? Like the flower?" she asked.

"Yes, exactly like the flower. A red one. Its how we met." I answered.

"You met because of a flower?" she asked.

"Long story short, I couldn't control my Kekkei genkei back then, so he could smell me on the rose I put on the KIA stone every day. He saw me one day and asked me fro hot chocolate." I said.

"That's cool. So He asked YOU out?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I was just wondering. I can't imagine Kakashi-sensei doing that." She said.

"There's a lot of things you wouldn't imagine him doing." I said under my breath.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said standing up.

"We should go." I said.

"Alright. Am I allowed to go back to your house?" Sakura asked.

"I have no idea. I doubt it, sorry Sakura." I said and she nodded.

"Can you come to mine?" she asked.

"That I can do." I said smiling.

"Fang would you tell Kakashi I'm staying at Sakura's house. He did have plans to stay overnight so there is no need for me to be home." I said she he nodded going to the house to tell Pakkun and Pakkun went to tell Kakashi and Fang came back to me.

"Thanks." I said petting his head and we headed back to Sakura's house.

She brought me up to her room and we did each others hair. I curled hers and she straightened mine.

"So tell me, how did you first meet Sasuke and Naruto?" I asked.

"I met them both at the academy." She answered.

"Kakashi tells me you're very smart." I said and she nodded.

"I did good. But Sasuke never noticed." She said.

"Naruto did." I said.

"So?" she asked.

"At least one person noticed that you were doing good. And Kakashi noticed as well don't forget. It doesn't have to be Sasuke as the one to notice." I said and she nodded.

"I never thought about that." She said.

"Your hair looks good short." I said, "You should keep it that way."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, I like it." I answered.

"Well if the village seductress likes it this way then I am keeping it this way." She said.

"I hate that nickname." I said,

"Why?" she asked.

"Well some guys ignore that I'm married." I said.

"They hit on you?" she asked and I nodded.

"But Kakashi is usually around to notice." I said.

"What does he do?" she asked.

"Well… he broke one mans wrist and punched him in the face." I said.

"Oh my gosh! He did that?" she asked chuckling.

"Yes, another time he's chucked someone across a room." I said and she laughed,

"Why is that so funny?" I asked.

"I have no idea, usually Kakashi is so cool and calm. Imagining him throwing someone across the room for touching you is funny to me." She said and I nodded.

"Why does his hair stand up?" she asked.

"… I don't know." I said shrugging.

"Wait… really you don't know?" she asked.

"I don't even think he knows." I said.

"But but… I figured hair gel or something?" she asked.

"Nope." I said.

"So its genetic?" she asked.

"No one in his family has ever had hair that stood up." I said.

"What the hell?" She asked.

"I remember when I asked him he said it was his awesomeness." I said and she chuckled.

"Have you ever tried to make it go down?" she asked.

"I like it up. It looks cool to me." I said.

"yeah, I guess he pulls off the look." She said. We eventually went to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm skipping to the final exam.**

**Valentine POV**

The Couple of months actually went by faster since was with Sakura, she actually wasn't bad. She was good to talk to, and she was always so curious about everything. She was actually interested in things about me, she asked me about all kinds of beauty tips and I helped her. I would have trained her more in the mind control thing but I couldn't at the time. With about a month and a half pregnant I noticed abs went away and I sighed. The Chunnin final exam was today and I wasn't going to miss it. I just needed some new clothes… all I had were tight fitting ones. I knew the perfect store that would still make me look skinny even though it wasn't tight fitting, and I was barely bigger. I walked in with Sakura and we shopped for clothes for a couple hours. It was nice shirts; they were kind of halters that became wavy and loose after the chest. We were going to head to the final stage and I wore a white halter top that became loose after the chest and skinny jeans with a black purse. Sakura curled my hair in a half up half down style and I wore sunglasses on my head, not over my eyes. We walked there and took our seats. I was wondering why Kakashi hadn't showed up yet. Fang was still with me of course.

We watched all the battles and they were about to disqualify Sasuke after holding off for a while.

_-Where the hell is he?- _I thought.

Just then they both appeared in a shower of leaves.

"Sorry, I hope were not too late." Kakashi said and I chuckled.

"Of course fashionably late." I said to myself. I was watching Sasukes battle,

_-Kakashi trained him well.-_ I thought.

The battle stopped and I wasn't sure exactly what was going on. For some reason everyone around me started to fall asleep. Sakura did a release sign but I didn't have to because of my kekkei genkei. I stood up looking around to see a man holding the Hokage.

_-Shit!-_ I thought and all these Suna shinobe started to fight Konoha shinobe. Two people started towards Sakura and I but Kakashi jumped in front throwing them back easily.

"Valentine you have to get out of here." He said and I nodded. I was leaving when a person in a big purple bow tie jumped in front of me smirking. I used my kekkei genkei to try and control him, it worked for a little bit but he seemed to be a Genjutsu master. I didn't want to get hurt because I knew it would kill the baby. He grabbed my throat and Fang started barking and charged, another arm popped out and punched the dog away. I screamed at the top of my lungs as he threw me so I would fall down the stairs, I guess that got Kakashi's attention because in the blink of an eye I was ok and the person was knocked across the building.

"Gai!" Kakashi called and he came over.

"Get Valentine with the academy students. She can go with them." He said and Gai was going to protest but saw the look in Kakashi's eyes and he nodded picking me up bridal style and running off.

**Kakashi POV**

I was pissed beyond control I walked over to the man.

"Why is Orochimaru after my wife?" I asked glaring at him.

"For fun." He said,

"Want to elaborate?" I asked.

"With her kekkei genkei he could have fun testing how much resistance she would take to mind control herself. Or to the curse seal." He said and I punched him into the ground.

"He is not going to have ANY fun with my wife because if he touches her I'll kill him." I said dangerously.

"Especially with the kid huh? He wants to know how skilled he will be with Her kekkei genkei and Hatake blood running through his veins." He said and teleported to the roof top with the Hokage and creating the barrier.

"Shit." I said and continued to fight off Suna shinobe.

Gai had returned,

"She's with Iruka." He said and I nodded,

"Thanks." I said and I went to Sakura and sent her, Shikumaru, and Naruto after Sasuke. This was going to be a very long day.

**Valentine POV**

"Valentine you can't fight?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, I would if I could though." I answered.

"Well why cant you?" he asked.

"I'm about a month and a half pregnant." I said.

"Congratulations, I'll make sure nothing happens to you." He said.

"Thank you Iruka." I said.

"It's no problem." He said.

I stayed with the women and children that day, I felt so usless not being able to protect anyone…

They wouldn't even let me help with fixing up the village after it was all over… Naruto and Jiraya had gone on a mission to find the new Hokage. The Hokage had died and we were at the funeral, It was so sad, I had cried that rainy night.

**Flashback**

We walked home together and I looked down the entire walk.

"You ok?" he asked when we walked inside.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said lieing.

"Don't lie to me." He said.

"The Hokage just died, everyones sad." I said.

"There is something else, I know it." He said and I sighed,

"Fine, I just feel a little useless. That's all." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well while you were off protecting people I was just staying in a safe house. I learned this new technique and couldn't even use it." I confessed.

"You think you didn't protect anyone?" he asked and I looked down.

"You did." He said lifting my head up.

"You protected our baby by staying out of harms way." He said and I nodded hugging him.

"C'mon lets get you to bed, its late and your all wet from the rain." He said and we went upstairs to sleep, wee were both really tired.

**End Flashback**


	30. Chapter 30

**Valentine POV**

Naruto and Jiraya had just left a couple days ago to find one of the legendary Sannin. I was walking around the village with Kakashi.

"I wonder what it'll look like." He said randomly.

"What?" I asked.

"The baby. Maybe it'll have your eyes." He said,

"Maybe it's hair will stand up." I said and he chuckled.

"Maybe." He said.

"Want to go out to dinner tonight?" He asked and I nodded.

"Lets go somewhere we haven't been before." I said excited.

"Alright, where?" he asked.

"I dunno, I haven't been there." I said but he looked serious walking up to Asuma and Kurenai.

"Valentine I think you should go home, I'll be there in a little while ok?" he asked and I nodded.

"Alright, are you ok?" I asked a bit confused on the sudden mood change.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll see you later." He said kissing my check and I walked home… I had no idea what was going on right there… but I found out soon enough.

**Kakashi POV**

"Kakashi what did you find out on the day of the chunnin exams?" Asuma asked,

"He wants to know how someone with Valentines Kekkei genkei would react to the curse seal, and how out bloodlines would mix." I said and he looked serious.

"Is it safe to send Valentine home alone right now?" he asked,

"With Orochimaru's arms the way they are now, he wont bother us for a little while. Or ever, he's focused on something else." I said.

They nodded and we went our separate ways, but I could sense a bad chakra source somewhere in the village. I wanted to find it and check it out. In my snooping around I could smell blood, and knew a battle was happening, I followed my nose and was confronted with Asuma and Kurenai fighting Itachi and Kisame from Akatsuki.

**Valentine POV**

I was at home hanging out with Kakashi's dogs, we were all on the floor, they were still refusing the couch or bed. And I was reading aloud. It was a random book they said they liked. After a few hours I started tow worry,

_-Why hasn't he returned? I knew it was weird that he got serious all of a sudden, he seemed tense. I should have made him come home too. Damnit where is he?! He is always late… but never with me. Maybe he got held up… but what could possibly hold him up? The only thing I could think of was a fight, He wouldn't shop and he wasn't the type to get held up in conversation that would cause him to be late.-_ I thought and sighed. I made dinner for myself and put some for Kakashi in the fridge. He was really late at that point, he would never suggest dinner out and then not come home. I was going to leave when Pakkun stopped me,

"If he was held up with something, its probably very important and you know that." Pakkun said.

"But what if he's in danger?" I said,

"Then he is with Asuma and Kurenai, your pregnant and he would kill me and be mad neyond belief if you walked out and something happened to the baby. He's trying so ahrd to protect you, don't make that for nothing." He said to me and I reluctantly nodded.

"Your right." I said and laid down on the couch with a pillow and after a few hours of shut eye I fell asleep.

**Pakkun POV**

Valentine was very worried, and so was I. I could tell she was restless by how long it took her to fall asleep. There was a knock at the door,

"Come in." I called. And it was Asuma.

"What are you doing here? Where's Kakashi? Valentines worried sick." I said.

"He's in the hospital… In a coma." He said and my eyes widened.

"Crap…" I said.

"Itachi and Asuma from Akatsuki, itachi caught him in some kind of powerful Genjutsu. Sasuke found out and ran off." He said.

"This is bad… really bad. We have to tell Valentine." I said. I walked on top of her nudging her, she woke up with a startle.

"Pakkun? Asuma? What are you doing here? Where's Kakashi?" she asked.

"He's in a Coma." Asuma answered.

"What?! Where? I want to see him. Take me there!" she said I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Calm down Valentine. He's not dead he's just not… waking… up." He said slowly.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?! I want to see him God damnit! Take me there NOW!!" she shouted. Asuma teleported her there right away and she ran next to his bed,

"Kakashi!" she said letting her tear fall. She sat down next to the hospital bed and held his hand,

"Please wake up, wake up." She said more so to herself.

"Valentien you should go home, you shouldn't be in this environment." I said.

"No, I'm staying next to him." She said resting her head on the bed, her mascara was running and she looked like a mess.

This was new to me, I don't think Kakashi has even ever see her snap at someone, she really SCREAMED at Asuma. She actually seemed angry, and sad at the same time. She's never showed this many bad emotions to anyone and it scared me, I was really worried.

_- I never considered this but now that I think about it Kakashi is all she has. She has no one close to her, her only friend died a year before she met him… she must've been a mess before she met him. He was probably the light in her life. If he died she would fall apart… I don't think he realizes that. He has to wake up. - _I thought. I had just realized how much they really loved each other… when he thought Valentine had died he was a mess, not letting anyone talk to him, not even me. He would go off alone probably thinking about her… He was consumed with the thought that it was his fault. She was probably feeling the same way.

I could hear her whispering for him not to leave her.


	31. Chapter 31

**Pakkun POV**

It was the next day and Valentine was still sitting here.

"Valentine you need to get out, come one lets go." I said.

"I want to stay." She said quietly.

"You got no sleep and I am going to make sure you eat, lets go." I said a bit more forcefully. She flinched as if it hurt to hear my words, I hated being hard with her but she needed to get away from here. She nodded and stood up,

"Alright… I'll come." She said.

We both headed outside and walked to the ramen stand to get some food. She ordered the vegetable soup and ate slowly.

"Cheer up a bit." I said, I couldn't stand it.

"But he's hurt." She said as she poked her food around.

"Come on eat Valentine." I said and she sighed eating her ramen.

"He will wake up, you have to believe that." I said.

"What could have happened to cause him to be unharmed but in a coma?" she asked.

"Asuma told me Itachi used a powerful Genjutsu." I said.

"Is this the reason he was so protective during the chunnin exams?" she asked and I shook my head.

"You remember the man who attacked you during the exams?" I asked and she nodded, "Well he was working for a man named Orochimaru, he's a very dangerous person." He said.

"The man who killed the Hokage?" she asked.

"He was interested in having you work fro him at one point during the exams, he is now focused on other things. But he was worried about you so he always had one of us with you." I said.

"Why didn't he tell me?" she asked,

"Because he didn't want you to be worried." I said.

She held her head letting a few tears fall,

"It's not fair." She said her voice shaky.

"I know, but you have to believe he is going to wake up." I said and she nodded.

"I want to go back to the hospital." She said.

"Why don't you go home?" I suggested.

"Why?" she asked.

"That's a bad environment for you, mentally I mean. I want to make sure you sleep." I said and I had her follow me to the house. She curled up on the couch and fell asleep after a few hours of just laying there. I knew she just wanted to be there with him and alone, but I wanted to make sure I did what was best for her, and that was some rest. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called and Asuma walked in.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's depressed, how serious is it?" I asked,

"None of the doctors can wake him up, we'll have to rely on Naruto and Jiraya." He said and I nodded. About a week went by and Sasuke ended up in the same state. I Only let her Visit him for a few hours a day, I refused to let her sit there consumed in guilt, and she needed to eat healthy for the baby. She was on the couch again and I decided to do for her what she does for us all the time. All the dogs gathered in the living room where she was and I was sitting ontop of her.

I opened a book and started to read, I actually think it helped, she didn't smiled or anything… but still, she was listening. As I read I could tell I was lulling her to sleep, eventually she fell asleep. I closed the book and we all quietly left the room. We all headed over to Kakashis hospital room, we were helping Valentine so much we didn't get a chance to see him ourselves. We stayed for an hour or so when Naruto and some blonde girl walked inside. I was amazed when she healed him without really even trying. He woke up slowly.

"You were defeated by just two enemies? I thought you were a genius." She said, according to Naruto she was the new Hokage. Gai distracted her to go examine Lee.

"Where's Valentine?" he asked.


	32. Chapter 32

**Kakashi POV**

"Where's Valentine?" I asked.

"She's at home." Pakkun answered.

"Home?" he asked.

"Well… she was pretty upset when you went into a coma… you were out for a while. So I told her she needed to get out, she was depressed." He said.

"She was upset?" I asked.

"Remember how you felt when you thought she was dead?" Pakkun asked and I hit my forehead.

"Crap." I mumbled.

"I know how much you really love Valentine-" Pakkun started but I cut him off.

"I would die for her." I interrupted.

"Well… that's just it, you shouldn't." Pakkun said,

"What are you talking about? I love her." I said.

"Dying for her would be the same as Killing her." he said and I stayed silent.

"Your all she has, if you were to die, she wouldn't survive." He said and I thought about it… he was right.

"I'm not saying to quit being a Ninja, but just to try and understand. In the future if something is heading her way, Don't jump in front. Move her out of the way… I don't know how to explain…" Pakkun said, He must've seen her in a bad state to talk to me about this stuff.

"I understand Pakkun. Thank you." I said and I got up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going home. I haven't seen my wife in god knows how long." I said and I headed home. I was about to open the door when Valentine opened it to head out probably to find Pakkun.

"Kakashi!" she shouted and hugged me as if she was never going to let go.

"I'm sorry Valentine." I said hugging back. She was crying and I could tell.

"Shhhh, it's alright, I'm here now. I'm ok." I whispered in her ear. She pulled down my mask and kissed me, we were in the door way but her arms were around my neck so no one would be able to seem y face and frankly I didn't care at the time. We made out for a couple minutes. I explored her mouth getting her taste back, it felt like forever since I got to kiss her. She kissed with so much passion, I could tell she missed me. It was almost like she was thinking the worst and she thought she would never see me again. I was unconscious the whole time but I still felt like I missed her and understood her. We broke apart for air and I pulled up my mask.

"I love you." I said and she smiled.

"I love you too." She said.

"You look like you got no sleep." I said brushing hair out of her face.

"I did sleep, I just didn't get any rest." She said and I understood.

I led her inside and brought her to the bed. We slept next to each other, she fell asleep after a couple minutes, and she was definitely tired. The dogs came home and slept on the floor.

The next morning I tried to get up without waking her but failed.

"Where are you going?" she asked waking up.

"I have a mission." I said and her eyes widened.

"But… but you just got back." She said.

"I know, and I'm sorry." I said.

"Can't you be late?" she asked.

I shook my head laughing knowing what she meant.

I jumped on top of her playfully and she laughed.

"We haven't had sex for a while huh?" I asked.

"At least you were unconscious." She said.

"Hey now that's not fair, I'm still deprived." I said and kissed her.

"I really have to go Valentine." I said and she sighed as I got up.

"Fine, but we have lost time to make up for when you gat back." She said and I smirked.

"Is that motivation to finish quickly?" I asked and she chuckled.

"Maybe." She said and I got ready for the mission. I left for the mission, when I got back… I didn't sleep. But I had a GREAT night… all night.

**OK SKIPPING TO SHIPPUDEN VERSION NEXT CHAP!!! STORIES ALMOST FINISHED!!!**


	33. Chapter 33

**SKIP TO SHIPPUDEN!! A BIT FURTHER INTO SHIPPUDEN! LAST CHAPTER!! Srry I had to go to shippuden to end it.**

**Kakashi POV**

We were walking with Obito around Konoha. We had a baby boy and named him Obito. I didn't have a mission today. We had a child, whom we loved very much. He had my hair, and Valentines eyes. He is now around three years old. Naruto absolutely loved meeting him.

**FLASH BACK**

"Kakashi Sensei he looks just like you!!" Naruto shouted after getting back from training.

"Shot gun baby sitting!" he shouted raising his hand and Valentine laughed.

"Why would you need to baby sit? I don't leave the village." She said and he looked disappointed.

"You wanna hold him? His names Obito." Valentine asked.

"He wasn't an infant anymore, but he was definitely small enough to hold. Valentine dressed him in overalls wit ha white t-shirt underneat and sneakers. All of the girls thought he was absolutely adorable. He was old enough to know how to say Momma and Dadda. When Naruto held him he started pulling on his hair saying

"Yewwow, Yewwow." He said probably trying to say Yellow. Naruto instead of getting mad he laughed.

**END FLASHBACK **

Valentine and I are both content with our lives right now. We turned our yellow room into Obitos room and whenever he sees a headband he puts it on himself crooked. Valentine laughs because he does that because I wear mine crooked to cover my sharingon eye. He didn't have the sharingon nor Valentine's Kekkei genkei. I still remember the exact moment he was born.

**FLASH BACK**

Obito was in the sleeping quarters and I sat next to Valentine on the hospital bed, she sat up.

"I can't believe this just happened." She said.

"We have a child, Obito." I said and brought out a rose for her.

"Whats this one for?" She asked.

"A miracle." I said and she hugged me.

**END FLASHBACK**

Valentine and I never wanted to separate and we never planned on it. Obito was as happy was could be and there were no words to describe.

"Watcha thinkin about?" Valentine asked.

"I just love you." I said and she smiled.

Naruto came running up to us.

"Hey can I play with Obito?" he asked.

"Ummm… sure? Can I ask why?" I asked.

"Because he's just so cute." Naruto said.

"You can watch him but I don't expect even a scratch on him." I said and Naruto nodded.

Valentine Handed Obito over and Naruto put him on his shoulders and walked off. He loved playing with him. I guess he thought of him as a little brother. I didn't mind, Someone like Naruto watching out for him wasn't a bad thing. I remember one time when I walked over and saw him playing with him.

**FLASH BACK**

It was his bed time and Naruto had been playing with him all day and I walked to his house and let myself in to see Naruto had made a shadow clone of himself and had put Obito in a pimp hat that was way too big for his head. Obito was in one of the Naruto's laps holding poker cards. The Naruto was consulting with Obito on whether or not to increase the bet. I could tell Obito had no idea what he was doing or why he was holding cards but it was cute to watch.

I laughed.

"You're playing poker with a three year old." I asked/stated.

"Correction, I am having a three year old help me play poker." He said.

"Against youself… Who's winning?" I asked.

"ME!... obito." He said.

"Well I'm sure he loved beating you in Poker but we must go." I said and took Obito.

"Ok, thanks for letting me play with him Kakashi." He said and I nodded leaving.

**END FLASHBACK**

We were walking after Naruto had taken Obito to play.

"Let's go to the clearing." I said and she nodded and led me the ridiculous way through to the flower field. I have to teach her the… straight way to get to the flower field.

We walked through hand in hand and laid down by the river.

I gave her a rose.

"What's this one for?" she asked.

"Just because."

**THE END!!!**


End file.
